


Countdown to Christmas

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas/Winter Themed Drabbles, Crack, Drabbles for my other stories, Fem!Sungwoon, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors AU, Office AU, Padding Friends AU, Producer/Model AU, canon AU, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: 25 stories about Sungwoon and Daniel to brighten up your holidays!





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter but I wanted to save it over here too :)

“Wait! You’re forgetting something!”

Sungwoon stepped back questioningly as Daniel called from the kitchen doorway. The taller male slightly looked up and Sungwoon followed his inquiring gaze. Above their heads was, of course, the choice plant of Christmas- a mistletoe. Daniel chuckled awkwardly and scratched at the blonde hair at his nape. 

Sungwoon fiddled with the ends of his (probably Daniel’s) long sleeved sweater and played dumb. “What did I forget?” 

“Um... you know...” Daniel averted his gaze but tapped his lips with his finger. 

Sungwoon loved to tease the younger as much as the younger liked to tease him. It was their little game of cat and mouse. 

“I don’t see anything there.” The older said, leaning in close to inspect Daniel’s nervously bitten lips. With an aloof shrug, he continued on his way. 

“Hyung!” 

Sungwoon turned in time to see Daniel yank the mistletoe from the doorframe and jog over to him. 

“Stop playing around.” He commanded with a cute wrinkle in his forehead. 

“What do you want, Daniel?” 

Sungwoon could hear the other members frolicking in their respective rooms and knew he had about five minutes to torture their center in private. 

Daniel sighed aggressively. “Don’t you know what this is?” He dangled the mistletoe in Sungwoon’s face exasperatedly. “There’s something people do when they’re under this? Something with their lips? Something with the person they-” 

Sungwoon shut him up by smashing their lips together. It caught Daniel off-guard who took a quick breath when Sungwoon pulled away. 

“Trust me. I know what a mistletoe means.” Sungwoon grinned and crossed his arms. He raised his eyebrows at an amused Daniel and escaped to Jihoon’s room. 

Five more mistletoes appeared around the dorm that day and for each and every one there was a Kang Daniel waiting for his Ha Sungwoon.


	2. Hohoho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off: 'The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple'

“You put the hoe in _hohoho_.”

 

“Shut up. At least I look good in this dress.”

 

Sungwoon flicked the black hair of his wig off his shoulder. His thigh high white socks kept sliding down and he had to do an awkward squat so as to not have his ass pop out from beneath the dress. Every time a draft blew in he got hair stuck in his red lipstick and _shit_ how did girls do this?

 

The university- that he was now alumni of- hosted a toy drive every year for Christmas. Once a week to boost school morale a student would dress as Mr. or Mrs. Claus and ring a little bell in hopes that people would donate in the form of money or hand me down toys.

 

This year Sungwoon had lost a bet. Against his old roommates and Sungwoon really should have known that they would cheat. Bastards.

 

And thus, Sungwoon became a sexy Mrs. Claus attracting young male students to donate. Not that he thought he would do a bad job but he didn’t expect to be that popular either. Upon closer look everyone recognized _Sungwoon sunbae_ and those who didn’t were interested in knowing more about him.

 

Sungwoon was a hottie. What could he say?

 

Minhyun adjusted the Santa hat on Sungwoon’s head. “Hyung, they should have you do this every week. Look at the amount of donations.

 

“It’s not a donation. It’s tip money. You see that rack?” Jaehwan pointed to Sungwoon’s oddly symmetrical chest. “You’re welcome for the extra socks.”

 

Sungwoon cupped his sock breasts and grinned. “They do look great.”

 

“Whoa! Who’s the beautiful lady, Minhyun? Trouble in paradise with Jonghyun?”

 

Sungwoon pushed the black fringe out of his eyes and turned around, letting the short Santa dress twirl with the movement.

 

Granted, from his backside, Sungwoon could fool everyone. His smaller than normal build, his milky and lean legs; the wig that Daehwi had curled perfectly in a dressing room of the theater department.

 

The twin looks of shock on Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s faces were priceless.

 

“That’s not a girl. That’s my _boyfriend_.”

“Hyung… this is trippy.” Seongwoo shook his head as he approached. “Those legs!” He exclaimed which had Daniel pushing him away so he could have a minute with his boyfriend turned girlfriend.

 

Sungwoon folded his hands in front of him and watched as Daniel absorbed his appearance. His eyes got caught on Sungwoon’s fake boobs and Sungwoon grinned.

 

“Babe… what’s going on?” The younger asked calmly.

 

“I don’t look good?” Sungwoon asked back, fishing for a compliment from the person that mattered most.

 

“No! You look… Ridiculously beautiful.” He reached forward to hold Sungwoon’s hand. “I may have a new kink but _why_ are you dressed like this?”

 

Sungwoon gestured at the table and big red box to his left. “It’s the toy drive. Toy donations and such.”

 

“We do it every year. I know but why you? In this dress?” Daniel peeked behind the shorter and took a glance at his naked thighs. “It’s a little short. Don’t bend over.” He said protectively.

 

Sungwoon smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. “I lost a bet. This was the consequence.”

 

“Whose idea was it to wear the dress?”

 

Sungwoon grimaced at the floor. “Me.”

 

Daniel snorted. “Well that plan backfired on you big time.

 

“Yeah but look at all the money I’ve raised!”

 

Daniel hummed as he eyed the overflowing jar of cash. “They’re only doing it because you look hot.” He jutted his lips out and Sungwoon sensed his slight jealousy.

 

“Just know that’s it for the needy.”

 

Daniel looked at him with dark eyes and took a step closer. He slowly wound his left arm around Sungwoon’s red velvet covered waist. “I’m needy.” He said in a deep voice, eyes dipping to Sungwoon’s ruby red lips.

 

Sungwoon smirked, feeling way too powerful in this Santa ensemble. “For you I’ll give a little extra help. Later.” He said brushing his lips ever so lightly against Daniel’s.

 

“In this outfit?” Sungwoon nodded. “The wig too?”

 

“Is my hair not good enough?” Sungwoon chuckled.

 

“It would ruin the illusion!”

 

“Okay, okay.” Sungwoon patted Daniel’s cheek lovingly and the younger pecked his lips.

 

“Hey! If you kiss Mrs. Claus you have to donate one won!” Seongwoo yelled.

 

Daniel raised his hands in surrender and willingly slipped some bills into the donation box.

 

Jaehwan wandered over and elbowed Sungwoon. “Damn. He pays to kiss you? Now you _really_ put the hoe in _hohoho.”_


	3. Snow Angel

Sungwoon was 8 years old when Daniel started following him around. At that time, Sungwoon was not only older but taller too.

 

Daniel’s family had just moved into the neighborhood- mom, dad, cat and a chubby 5 year old. The kids in the neighborhood all played together so Daniel and his mom had shown up to the playground one day at the request of one of the neighborhood families. They liked to build good communication throughout the neighborhood and having all the children know each other was very important.

 

Most of the kids when they were new would cry and cling to their parents even when they had siblings. Daniel was an only child but his eyes lit up seeing all the kids running around happily. Sungwoon had watched from the swings as the little boy looked up at his mother eagerly and detached his hand from hers as he ran onto the jungle gym.

 

Sungwoon officially met Daniel when the little boy fell down and none of the kids paid attention to his scraped knee. Sungwoon, as one of the older kids, took responsibility. He lifted the crying boy up, dried his tears and walked him to his home which was thankfully nearby. He introduced himself to Daniel’s mother with a polite bow and an apology for her son’s injury. He held Daniel’s hand as his knee was bandaged up and left when it was time for dinner.

 

The next day when all the kids were back at the playground after shoveling down their breakfast, Daniel attached himself to Sungwoon.

 

“Hyung is my hero!”

 

Another 8 year old would find it difficult or even annoying to have a baby follow you around but Sungwoon didn’t have a little brother. He took pride in showing the new recruit how to play and have fun. The bubbly smiles and adorable eye smiles that were always aimed at him were a bonus.

 

On Daniel’s 6th birthday in December, his parents threw him a little party. A nice mix between family and the neighborhood kids who had come to love the active and charming little boy.

 

After the party when the sky was turning dark, Sungwoon and Daniel went out to the front yard to play around in the snow. They bundled up from head to toe- Daniel reaching up on his tiptoes to sloppily put Sungwoon’s knit beanie on for him. They ran around under the light of the nearest streetlights until they were out of breath, dropping to the snow to make snow angels and puffing air out of their mouths to see how cold it really was.

 

“Hyung, I wanna be with you forever!” The newly 6 year old said enthusiastically.

 

Sungwoon smiled at his innocence. “Are you sure about that? Forever is a long time.”

 

“No!” Daniel huffed. “Forever isn’t not long enough!”

 

Sungwoon laughed at his incorrect vocabulary and vowed to teach him how to speak properly.

 

And so the years went on just like that. Sungwoon and his little brother Daniel always trailing behind him, always copying his actions. He was a great role model for Daniel and his mother _loved_ it.

 

That was until Daniel entered middle school. It became more about dancing which Sungwoon was also to blame for. He had shown the younger a movie about street dancers and Daniel’s eyes had lit up just like that first time on the playground. Sungwoon would say dancing was Daniel’s first love but Daniel would argue that _he_ was his first love. Sungwoon never thought much of that statement though. Just laughed it off and continued to encourage Daniel to dance even if it meant skipping school and breaking his mother’s heart.

 

It was during a street competition when Sungwoon was 15 that Daniel bounded up to the older with a height that already surpassed Sungwoon’s because Sungwoon was obviously a late bloomer.

 

“Hyung! I have something to tell you when this is over. Meet me by the bus stop!”

 

Sungwoon agreed, curious as to what Daniel had to say. Only assuming it had something to do with dance.

 

Somewhere along the way they stopped being big brother-little brother and moved onto best friends. The age difference proved a bit tricky sometimes but Sungwoon learned to identify with the younger just like he always had.

 

Sungwoon arrived at the bus stop before Daniel did so he sat inside avoiding the blazing sun of the spring time.

 

“Hyung!”

 

The cheerful voice came from Sungwoon’s right and he watched 13 year old Daniel with his slightly chubby face and glasses wave at him excitedly. Sungwoon waved back, always proud to be at the receiving end of the younger’s eye smiles.

 

“What did you have to tell me?”

 

“I like you, hyung.”

 

Sungwoon stared at him plainly. A confession from his best friend was absolutely not on the list of things he expected.

 

“You’re too young to feel like that.” Sungwoon once again laughed it off and ruffled the taller’s hair. “Talk to me when you’re older.”

 

Daniel ducked his head although Sungwoon knew he loved this type of rough play. “Okay! I’ll remember that!” He said but Sungwoon figured he would get over whatever this was quickly.

 

The summer Daniel was 16 was one that Sungwoon would never forget. It was their first real fight. Over a girl no less. By this point, Sungwoon had realized that he was into boys and girls and in true little brother code Daniel said he was too.

 

There was a girl that would hang out with Sungwoon when he attended Daniel’s dance battles. She was part of the scene and since Daniel had showed up, Sungwoon had been around too. The girl confessed she had been wanting to talk to him for a while but never had the chance. So one day she asked Sungwoon to get pizza with her after the battle which became a conflict of interest because it was a tradition that he and Daniel had started. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Daniel seemed a bit moody as he tagged along on this semi-date.

 

Daniel was the third wheel. Chiming in every once in a while when he got the chance to speak in-between what seemed to him as flirtation. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and just walked away. Halfway through his pizza with a mumble of “I can’t.” Sungwoon called after him but the younger ignored him. For the first time, Sungwoon was insanely annoyed by his behavior.  

 

It led to a fight over the phone because it was too late for Sungwoon to go to Daniel’s house.

 

“Why would you be so rude?”

 

_“Why would you agree to go with her when we have a_ tradition _?”_

“That’s why I invited you! So you could hang out with us!”

 

_“Don’t you get it, hyung? I don’t want to hang out with her! I want to just be with you!”_

Sungwoon flashed back to 13 year old Daniel’s confession. The line stayed quiet with just the sounds of their breathing.

 

_“Hyung? I’m sorry.”_

“I’m sorry too, Niel.”

 

It was easy because they were friends. At least until Sungwoon turned 19. He was legally an adult. He could legally drink which encouraged Daniel to beg him to buy beer and drink them in the secrecy of their rooms.

 

Daniel finally got Sungwoon to agree and it was an event that only happened once. Once because it was enough to have Sungwoon question everything.

 

“Hyunggggg,” Daniel slurred. He was spinning around in Sungwoon’s desk chair making Sungwoon dizzy.

 

“Stop spinning.” Sungwoon moaned from the bed. He covered his eyes. Sungwoon’s parents weren’t home and they were both drunk.

 

Daniel took another sip directly from the soju bottle and then stumbled to Sungwoon’s bed. He landed with his body half crushing the older’s.

 

Sungwoon groaned and weakly pushed at his shoulders eventually letting his arm flop around the younger’s back in defeat. Daniel flipped his head so he was staring right at Sungwoon.

 

This was Sungwoon’s little brother. The five year old who wanted his hand to be held when he had a booboo on his knee. This was the six year old who wanted to be with him forever even though forever wasn’t not enough. The sixteen year old boy who had turned into a handsome young man who somewhere along the lines made Sungwoon’s heart beat in a way that he felt it shouldn’t be.

 

When Daniel pushed up onto his elbows and pulled Sungwoon’s bottom lip between his own, Sungwoon let him. He let Daniel kiss him until his mother knocked on the door and he smashed their foreheads together in a panic to hide the soju and beer bottles.

 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel repented afterwards, but with only a slight remorse because there was a grin on his relaxed face.

 

“For what?” Sungwoon asked, peeking at the window where his mother was watching them say goodbye.

 

“For getting us in trouble.” Grounded for 2 weeks, the both of them. Sungwoon’s mom had called Daniel’s mom.

 

“Oh.”

 

Daniel took one step off the front porch. In a lower voice he said, “I’m not sorry for the other thing.”

 

Everything stayed the same between them surprisingly. They never spoke of what happened that night they got drunk. Nor did it ever happen again. The only difference came in the gravitational pull that became more apparent between Sungwoon and Daniel. As children, it was a need to have their brother around. As teenagers, it was indescribably something more.

 

It became more natural for Daniel to drop his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulder when they were walking or just chatting with friends. Easier for Sungwoon to hold Daniel’s hand when it sat splayed over his heart when the younger back hugged him.

 

It was Daniel’s birthday again- his 17th birthday in December- when they were laying in the snow after making snow angels and were puffing air out of their mouths to see how cold it was.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m older now.”

 

Sungwoon felt a chill throughout his body but it wasn’t because of the temperature. “You’re still too young.” He answered defensively.

 

“I’ve known you all my life.” Sungwoon heard the smile in Daniel’s voice and faced the newly 17 year old. “Hyung, I wanna be with you forever.”

 

Sungwoon was 19 years old when he permanently etched Daniel’s name into his heart.

 

“Me too.”


	4. Gingerbread

The scent of freshly baked cookies wafted through the air waking Daniel from his slumber. He scratched his head sleepily but then noticed his unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up immediately, eyes alert and stared up at the candy cane trees that towered over him. He followed the path of candy canes until he hit an entire gingerbread village. Every house was lined with frosting and gumdrops and sprinkles. Even the doghouses were made of gingerbread!

 

There was a huge swirly Christmas tree decked out in lights and round colorful ornaments at the center of the village. Moving in closer, Daniel recognized the Christmas carol filling the air and saw Daehwi on stage singing Ariana Grande’s _Santa Tell Me._ Only Daehwi wasn’t dressed normally. He was Edward Scissorhands awkwardly holding a mic.

 

Feeling more than puzzled, Daniel continued through the village belatedly realizing he was dressed only in a white robe when he saw his reflection in a toy store window. His hair was gelled and pushed back and he had a single gold chain around his neck.

 

“Hey Kevin!”

 

There was a sudden slap to Daniel’s back that had him turning around in defense.

 

“Kevin hyung, let’s go! The princesses are coming out to greet everyone!” A frightfully large Olaf said to him.

 

“Guanlin?”

 

The oversized snowman grinned, showcasing his gummy smile and waved his white mittened hand.

 

“Come on, Kevin hyung!”

 

“Who’s Kevin?” Daniel mumbled aloud as he was pulled along to the village castle.

 

The castle was an even larger gingerbread house with pointy roofs and a moat filled with milk. There were large teddy bears guarding the entrance to the castle and a few nutcrackers standing at the gate.

 

“Oh look! It’s Seongwoo hyung!” GuanOlaf pointed at one of the nutcrackers and sure enough it was Seongwoo. Donned with circular red cheeks and a funny hat.

 

Trumpets sounded in the distance announcing the arrival of the princesses and soon large gingerbread men were marching down the lowered drawbridge.

 

“Announcing Princess Anna and Queen Elsa!”

 

Daniel stared in awe at the beautiful women who appeared on the veranda. He squinted hard to get a better look as the crowd cheered around him. Queen Elsa smiled and that was when Daniel _knew_ he was losing his mind.

 

“Sungwoon?”

 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

 

On Daniel’s left was Woojin dressed as a Prince. He smiled allowing his snaggletooth to pop out and waved up to the castle where Princess Anna- Jihoon?- waved back to him softly.

 

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

 

Daniel heard from his right side then. This time it was Jisung who was dressed as a Prince.

 

“Who?” Daniel asked, tightening the robe around his cold body.

 

“Why Queen Elsa, of course.” The older man grinned with his perfect teeth. Daniel studied his face and then turned to Sungwoon- Queen Elsa?- who was staring lovingly at Jisung.

 

Daniel panicked a little. He was pretty sure he was in love with Queen Sungwoon and in a committed relationship with him so why was he sending heart eyes to Jisung?

 

In the instant it took Daniel to freak out about his love life the sisters had made their way down to the common folk. Jihoon went directly to Woojin’s waiting arms and Sungwoon stopped short before Jisung and held his hand out to be kissed. Jisung took Sungwoon’s fingers gingerly and had his lips puckered when Daniel slapped his hand away.

 

“Kevin, what are you doing?!” Seongwoo the Nutcracker screeched.

 

“Who’s Kevin?!” Daniel yelled back. “I’m Daniel! And Sungwoon hyung is mine!”

 

“Who is Sungwoon?” Sungwoon grimaced and placed his hand in Jisung’s grasp once more.

 

Daniel slapped his hands to his cheeks in agony. “Baby, don’t you remember me?” He pleaded as his eyes went wide and sad.

 

“Baby? Why are you calling Queen Elsa baby? How could you be so insensitive, honey?”

 

Daniel whirled around at the pet name and faced Jaehwan in a Santa suit.

 

“You seem a tad confused, Kevin. You’re dating Jaeni Claus.” Jisung explained while Sungwoon tucked his hand into the crook of Jisung’s arm.

 

“What?! Like Hell I am!”

 

“What’s wrong? Be a good boy for Santa.” Jaehwan cooed and tried to snake his arms around Daniel.

 

“No!” Daniel yelled avoiding Jaehwan’s grabby hands. “No!” He cried to Jisung who was gracefully walking away with Sungwoon. “No!” He said to Jinyoung who had suddenly appeared in normal clothing.

 

_Nooooo….._

“No!” Daniel roared. His eyes flew open in panic and he struggled to disentangle himself from the mess of blankets on their bed.

 

Sungwoon instantly woke up at the outburst and blinked the drowsiness out of his eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

 

Daniel was breathing really hard. It took him a moment to understand that he had been dreaming. He touched his sweaty forehead and shook his hair out.

 

“Niel?”

 

“I had a weird dream.” He started. “Everything was made of gingerbread and there were big candy canes. All the guys were there.” He made scissors with his hands. “Daehwi was Edward Scissorhands and Seongwoo hyung was a Nutcracker and-” Daniel tried to recall everything before it faded from his memory.

 

“Edward Scissorhands?” Sungwoon chuckled.

 

“Oh! You were Elsa! And Jihoon was Anna and everyone kept calling me Kevin.” He said, voice tinged with confusion still.

 

“Kevin?” Sungwoon repeated and turned to his side to better hear his boyfriend’s odd story.

 

“You didn’t remember me! You walked away holding Jisung hyung’s hand.” Daniel said quietly.

 

“Aww,” Sungwoon giggled and placed his hand on Daniel’s thigh.

 

“The worst part was that I was dating- Guess who I was dating?” Daniel’s gaze was haunted.

 

“An elf?”

 

“Close! It was… Jaehwan.” Daniel shuddered as Sungwoon laughed loudly. “They called him Jaeni Claus.” He laid back down tiredly and wiggled closer to Sungwoon so he could scoop him into his arms. “Guanlin was an extra-large Olaf and Daehwi was singing Ariana Grande.”

 

“No more gingerbread men before bed, alright?” Sungwoon chuckled, making himself comfortable on Daniel’s chest.

 

“Agreed.” Daniel sighed, inhaling Sungwoon’s fresh scent and letting himself doze off again. “Goodnight my Queen.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Nothing.”


	5. Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of: The Sky, Universe & Two Dads

“Why do you kiss daddy a lot?”

The sudden question stumped Daniel as they wrapped a few presents and stuck on adhesive gift bows. Why did he kiss his lovable, kissable husband? Why wouldn’t he?

“Why do _you_ kiss daddy a lot?” He asked instead, using reverse psychology to make his son think.

“Because I love him.” Haneul simply answered with a shrug.

Daniel handed him a green gift bow to slap on his messily wrapped present. “Now why do you think I kiss daddy a lot?”

“Because daddy doesn’t kiss you.”

K.O.

Haneul’s brutal honesty always stabbed Daniel through the foot. To avoid getting into an “I love Daddy more” argument with his five year old, Daniel took a nice deep breath, counting to five and...

“Daddy does kiss me! He kisses me all the time. You’re just not there to see it.” He exploded, snatching a bow from the bag.

“I don’t think so, Dad.” Haneul reached for a bow with the most doubtful look on his little face.

Daniel stared at his son frustratedly. He loved his baby, he really did, but sometimes he wondered how much of a pain in the ass he was going to be when he turned into a teenager.

Daniel took a bow and stuck it onto Haneul’s forehead. “Come here.” He said and held out his hands. Haneul giggled at the bow between his eyes and jumped into his dad’s arms.

“Let’s make a bet.”

“A bet?”

“Yeah. Whoever Daddy kisses first when he gets home gets 5000 won. If you lose, you have to pay 5000 won.”

“But I don’t have money.”

Daniel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a 5. “Here. Now you have some.”

Sungwoon returned home about 20 minutes later, juggling the other two kids through the doorway.

“Woojoo take your shoes off!” He yelled into the hallway after the three year old. He set the baby carrier on the floor by their Christmas tree making sure the baby was still fast asleep.

“Honey, you’re home!” Daniel greeted coming out of the living room. He spread his arms wide and took long strides to reach his husband before Haneul could catch up.

“Daddy, Daddy, wait!”

Sungwoon was just inches away from kissing Daniel hello when the five year old interrupted, stealing all the attention. He still had the bow on his forehead as well as a few others on his clothes.

“Hey buddy. How was school?” Sungwoon said, crouching down to his height.

Daniel scoffed, feeling forgotten but then there was a light tug at his pants and a happy toddler smiling up at him. He tossed Woojoo into the air and caught him a few times.

“I learned to draw a twiangle!” Haneul said excitedly.

“Oh wow! Good job, Haneul.” Sungwoon told him giving him a high five. The little boy was so enthused he dropped his 5000 won. “Where did you get that money?”

“Dad said- dad said we could bet.” Haneul stuttered, holding the bill against his belly.

Sungwoon turned to Daniel questioningly. “A bet for what?”

“You weren’t supposed to say anything, Haneul.” Daniel said and poked the bow on Haneul’s forehead. “I told him whoever you kiss first gets 5000 won.”

“What?” Sungwoon handed Woojoo, who was reaching for a gift bow from the floor, a red one as he stood up.

“Haneul said you never kiss me and I was trying to prove a point.”

“Every time you get into a petty argument with him I think he absorbs your intelligence and you get a little bit dumber.” Sungwoon rested his hand on Daniel’s bicep and leaned in.

“That’s not very nice.” Daniel mumbled against his lips.

“Haneul,” Sungwoon called. “It hurts Dad’s ego when you say things like that.” He said as if he didn’t just insult him too.

“Sorry, Dad.” Haneul hugged Daniel’s leg apologetically.

“It’s okay but where’s my money?”

“What?” The five year old replied innocently.

“I won. Daddy kissed me first.”

Sungwoon rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have money.” Haneul tucked the bill into his pants making it disappear.

Daniel laughed. “You little thief!”

At the commotion, the little angel sleeping by the tree woke up and instantly garnered the family’s attention. The boys ran closer and Woojoo put a purple bow on top of the baby’s head.

Daniel sighed, gazing affectionately at the three kids playing beneath the Christmas tree. “They’re so cute. Let’s have another one.”

Sungwoon inhaled deeply and pressed a hand to his forehead. “I’ll bet you 5000 won to be quiet.”


	6. First Snow

_On this afternoon as the first snow is falling_

_If only I could call you, I’d be so happy_

 

Leaving the music hall and entering his personal van, it dawns on Daniel that it’s snowing.

 

“The first snow,” He whispers, raising his face to the city sky.

 

Daniel’s mind runs on two things. Work and _him_. It’s been one year since the curtain fell for the last time on the nation’s boy group but Daniel’s thoughts still revolve around him. The other members too to be honest. There’s not a week that goes by where’s there’s no interaction between the ex members.

It’s just.... specifically _him_ that Daniel’s heart can’t leave behind after all this time.

 

Buckling his seat belt, Daniel tosses his head back into the seat rest. His schedule ended early today for once and he was torn between going back to the dorm and resting or going out. The snow falling from the sky is an indication. A sign. An idea pops into Daniel’s mind but he’s unsure if he wants to pursue it. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up but at the same time he’d been hoping for the same thing every day since he drove away in that van with Jisung.

 

Deciding to bite the bullet, Daniel pulls out his phone and searches for _his_ contact. After all this time one would think Daniel had memorized _his_ phone number but that was not the case. There was something comforting in tapping the name _Gureumie Hyung._

 

Daniel clears his throat and suddenly he’s a bit nervous, biting the corner of his lip. The phone rings five times, each ring knocking Daniel’s anticipation lower and lower until the call goes to voicemail. He smiles sadly, feeling a little bitter that fate would play this card for them, but the feeling doesn’t last long. His phone vibrates in his hand and his heartbeat picks up severely as he sees the caller ID.

 

“ _Hey! I couldn’t find my phone.”_ Sungwoon laughs. The sound of his voice is enough to warm Daniel’s entire body.

 

“It’s okay.” Daniel says, an instant smile springs to his lips. “It’s snowing out.” He lowers the window enough to stick his hand out.

 

“ _I know... I miss you too.”_

 

Sungwoon was always good at interpreting Daniel’s words.

 

_Turn back the clock)_

_if only I could go back one year_

_(Turn back my heart)_

_would we be different now?_

_Yeah, it’s a stupid thought, but still, what if_

 

Silence falls upon them. Daniel keeps the phone pressed to his ear while his other hand flexes against his thigh anxiously.

 

“ _Are you... busy right now?”_ Sungwoon hesitantly asks and Daniel perks up.

 

“No.”

 

“Wanna meet up?” They say simultaneously and it’s the happy giggle that has Daniel sitting up in his seat eagerly.

 

“ _Yeah_.” Sungwoon breathes into the phone and Daniel hears his smile. “ _Same spot?_ ”

 

Daniel turns to the window ready to throw his heart to wherever Sungwoon is. “Same spot.”

 

_If I met you, would tears rise up?_

_The foolish me wouldn’t be able to say anything_

 

The temperature by the Han River is infinitely colder than where Daniel had been and he regrets trying to look handsome by not wearing warmer clothes. In his eagerness to meet Sungwoon at their spot, Daniel had told his manager to drop him off directly at the River even though he knows it takes Sungwoon longer to get there and he’d have to wait for him.

 

Daniel doesn’t care.

 

He sits on the steps in front of the water, crouched over his knees, breathing warm air onto his face behind his face mask. He lowers his black hat to block his eyes from the sharp winds and light snow.

 

He receives a knee to his back and a muffled ‘sorry’ and he glances over his shoulder with cloudy eyes to meet Sungwoon’s gleeful gaze hidden behind a thick scarf and padded long jacket.

 

“Hey.”

 

“I’m cold.” Daniel says in response as his teeth chatter.

 

“Aww.” Sungwoon throws his arms around Daniel’s wide shoulders and rubs his back. Daniel relishes in the skinship, mentally patting himself on the back. “Where’s your parka? Why are you wearing this thin peacoat?”

 

Daniel wants to say something cool but really he’s just a big baby who wanted to look good for his hyung and ended up freezing. No cool way to say that so he just shrugs.

 

“Silly boy.” Sungwoon whispers and lays his head on Daniel’s shoulder for four seconds before removing his arms completely.

 

Daniel misses the warmth.

 

“Let’s get out of the cold.” Sungwoon suggests so they run to the nearest outdoor eatery covered in a plastic tent with the warmth coming from an electric heater.

 

It’s so cold outside that it’s dead inside so they can eat in peace without being discovered. For safety, they sit in the corner with their faces still slightly concealed. Thankfully the older woman who runs the place doesn’t recognize them either.

 

“You would pick the coldest day.” Daniel says teasingly. He rubs his hands together under the table to unfreeze them.

 

“You could have said you were busy...” Sungwoon retaliates as he peruses the menu.

 

“I was already out so it doesn’t really matter.” Daniel says nonchalantly but Sungwoon sees right through him and sends him a wily grin.

 

Sungwoon orders for them and then they’re left with no distractions. It’s not awkward rather a comfortable silence. Sometimes Daniel is just content being there with him, seeing him and having him close by.

 

_I want to go back to you_

 

“So what’s new, Mr. Popularity?”

 

Daniel’s cheeks flush although it’s not visible due to the cold. “Just... the same. Endorsements and such.”

 

Sungwoon hums. “Yeah because endorsing Spirra is not a big deal, right? Just another luxury sports car, huh?”

 

Daniel had been chosen as the model for a luxury car brand and it fit his masculine image so much there was a spark in his popularity again. Not that his fame was dwindling in any way.

 

“The pay is nice.” He answers meekly and Sungwoon laughs.

 

“I bet it is. So, dinner is on you, right?” The older jokes.

 

Daniel turns serious and nods. “Of course, hyung!”

 

Sungwoon shakes his head. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

 

They do some mild catching up, admitting that they follow each other’s moves by looking up their name online. They reminiscence about their time together like they always do because its hard for them to not live in the past when their future is wildly unknown. They talk about upcoming projects which Sungwoon tells Daniel first that he’s going to be in a musical. Daniel almost flips the table in his haste to hug and congratulate him.

 

They don’t eat as much as they want because they’re on strict diets of their own. Sungwoon is shocked to hear that coming from Daniel.

 

“Your abs have abs!”

 

A year hasn’t changed them much. Despite personal growth and career development they’re still the happy go lucky guys who fell together because of their chemistry.

 

With meagerly filled yet satisfied stomachs, Daniel and Sungwoon walk out into the cold night again. Sungwoon secretly paid the bill which Daniel promised to take care of next time.

 

Daniel drops his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders comfortably, like it is and was always meant to be there. He forgoes the need to use the cold as an excuse and just holds the older close.

 

“Remember when people thought you were my girlfriend?”

 

Sungwoon points at the arm around him. “This is exactly why they thought that.” He mumbles beneath his scarf.

 

Daniel chuckles and they continue to walk by the water. The reflection of the moon on the river is luminescent and he can see their reflection.

 

They do look like a couple.

 

The thought brings Daniel down from his high and dips him into reality again. He glances at Sungwoon, buried in his too big black puffer coat and wishes they could go back in time.

 

_I walked alone on a street filled with lights,_

_everyone looks happy_

_I used to think you would always be there like air_

 

“Stop looking at me like that, Niel.”

 

Daniel frowns. “Can’t I just look at you?”

 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Sungwoon looks up and Daniel is gazing at him like he used to- with want and love and everything they can’t have right now.

 

“I just want to look at you, hyung.” Daniel says brokenly, like a child and not the huge celebrity that he is. “And hug you and kiss you. Like we used to.” He continues. “I miss you so much, hyung.”

 

“Niel, I know, okay? I know.”

 

Sungwoon’s biting tone is colder than the frigid air. It may have come out unintentionally harsh but it still doesn’t sit well with Daniel. He removes his arm and distances himself. His face goes hard and he takes long strides away from Sungwoon as the older trails behind him.

 

Just like that, the feeling of wanting to see Sungwoon most in the world fades away and Daniel’s lonely again.

 

_A year has already passed but I’m still not over you  
So I talk to myself, “I’m lonely”_

 

“Don’t walk away from me.” Sungwoon’s voice is almost carried away by the wind.

 

“Why? You do it all the time.” Daniel says bitterly.

 

“And I always feel like an asshole afterwards and I regret it.”

 

Daniel slows down while his mind races at a million miles per hour. Why does it always come to this? A happily ever after is too much to ask for but Daniel still wants just that.

 

Sungwoon taught him how to love but not how to forget and Daniel doesn’t know which is worse.

 

When their farewell came in December, it came with angry meaningless words and private tears. A fight that took months to clean up and that was only because their friends brought them together. Neither wanted to end what they had but it was just the start of their careers. How could they selfishly throw away everything they had worked so hard for? Even if it was for each other- they couldn’t do it. That Sungwoon and Daniel were able to find each other in the midst of that chaotic time was a beautiful misfortune.

 

“Niel...”

 

The snow that had stopped falling during dinner begins again. Daniel stares out into the road. He forgot that sometimes their meetups weren’t always good times. Some days they fought like the couple they weren’t. Sometimes the memories hurt them more than healed them. Today is one of those days and it breaks Daniel down a little bit more.

 

_When the snow falls, would my_

_bruised heart get covered whitely?_

 

“I know how you feel.” Sungwoon says and this time there’s no smile to accompany his words, no warm laughter. “I feel the exact same way. There’s just nothing we can do about it.”

 

Their arguments always end the same. Never reaching a conclusion because there isn’t one that gives them the ending they want. At least not now.

 

Daniel walks over to the nearest bench and sits, not minding that the seat is partially wet. Sungwoon sits so close their thighs, legs and shoes touch. They watch the light snow shower in silence. This time, however, the silence is loud.

 

_It’s so strange, just thinking of you_

 

Daniel has no energy to fight, cry, profess his love- nothing. From his peripheral he can see Sungwoon chewing his bottom lip away. Another night Daniel would have kissed the worry out of him but not today.

 

The timing isn’t right. But when will it ever be?

 

“Daniel, I have to go.” Sungwoon announces after a long bout of thought provoking silence. Daniel can feel him staring at him but he just can’t make himself look.

 

Sungwoon bites his lip again.

 

He hesitates but ultimately presses a gentle kiss into Daniel’s cheek. A gesture that Daniel understands means that the elder is truly sorry. He musters a “have a good week” before Sungwoon walks away from him but it’s void of positive energy. 

 

Daniel stays there for another twenty minutes and then asks his manager to pick him up. In the back of the car, Daniel lowers the window. He watches the snow blow around the city carelessly and wonders if this first snow is their last.

 

_That Christmas, I kept seeing you  
get farther away_

 


	7. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off: Wednesday is Hump Day

“Hey guys. Today we’re putting up the Christmas tree! Daniel pose!”

Daniel turned around and gave the camera an extremely wide smile with jazz hands. 

“It is also our first Christmas together.” Sungwoon added poking his boyfriend in the side. “And Miso and Tanie and Taso too!”

Sungwoon zoomed in on Taso the Pomeranian-Samoyed puppy napping on the couch while the other two dogs played around the apartment. 

“Babe, come stand next to the tree.” Daniel said and took the camera from Sungwoon’s hands. 

“What?” Sungwoon asked doing as he said. 

“Here we have Sungwoon and his friend Mr. Christmas Tree who are the same height.” Daniel snickered behind the camera before Sungwoon charged towards him.

“I’ll kill you!” 

—

Sungwoon walked around the tree stringing the multicolored lights to the pine needles. 

“Hyung. Hyung. I think you’re too in the zone.” 

“What?” Sungwoon paused and sure enough he had wrapped Daniel inside the lights too. He let out a high pitched laugh, looked at the camera set up by the kitchen table and winked. “Look what Santa brought me.” 

Rehanging the lights without Daniel inside of them, they moved onto hanging the metallic colored ball ornaments. Sungwoon was mid rant telling Daniel to be more careful after breaking one of the ornaments when his own ornament slipped off the tree and shattered at his feet. 

“Stop breaking my ornaments, Sungwoon.” Daniel mimicked in his best Sungwoon impersonation. Sungwoon pouted but said nothing more on the subject. 

“Miso go over there! Don’t eat the glass!” Sungwoon shoved Daniel’s big curious Samoyed away, rounding up the pieces of broken glass. 

When the tree was littered in symmetrically placed ornaments they moved to Sungwoon’s favorite part of decorating. 

“There he is.” Daniel said, bringing the camera into Sungwoon’s face. There was a blue raspberry candy cane hanging out of his mouth. “Eating instead of decorating. All the candy canes will be gone before Christmas even arrives.” Sungwoon stuck out his tongue which was all blue and Daniel chuckled. “You’re cute.”

“When I was young this was my favorite part about putting up the tree. Hanging up candy canes. It’s better now though because I’m an adult and my grandfather can’t stop me from overloading the tree with them.” Sungwoon smiled mischievously and rubbed his hands together. 

—

After a short break, which really meant five minutes of Sungwoon sitting in Daniel’s lap as they made out out of camera range, they resurfaced to put the final touches on their tree. 

“Lights.”

“Check.”

“Ornaments.”

“Check.” 

“Candy canes.”

“Check. Oh! We need the fake snow on the tree skirt!” Daniel remembered. 

“And the Merry Christmas banner!”

Daniel fluffed the fake cotton snow beneath the tree, getting spooked when Tanie blended in and jumped out at him while Sungwoon hung the glittery gold lettered banner across the center of the tree. They stepped back to analyze their work. 

“I feel like we’re forgetting something.” Daniel hummed and placed his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulder.

Scanning the tree from top to bottom they found what was missing. 

“The tree topper!”

“Okay since I’m the baby of my family I always put the star on top.” Daniel explained reaching for the big star on the coffee table. 

“You’re an only child. That doesn’t make you the baby.” Sungwoon said crossing his arms. 

“I’m the hyung and the baby.” 

“Well in my family the first born gets to put the topper up and in this room that would be me.” Sungwoon smirked pointing at himself. 

Daniel wrinkled his nose. “So because you’re the old man here you get to do it? That’s not fair.” Daniel earned himself a smack in the arm. 

The couple had a stare down until Sungwoon took the argument to social media. He petitioned his followers to decide who should put the star on top. Hundreds of replies came in quickly but one stood out amongst the rest. 

“Ready?” Daniel asked. He placed his hands on Sungwoon’s hips from behind.

“Ready.” Sungwoon nodded. 

Daniel lifted Sungwoon up and he positioned the star at the top of their tree. It wasn’t that far of a reach but the point was to do it together and that was good enough for the both of them.

— 

Tossing themselves onto the couch with their trio of dogs, Sungwoon and Daniel admired their Christmas tree. Sungwoon took a wide shot of the scene. 

“What do you think, guys?” Sungwoon spoke to the camera. “We make a good team, right?” Miso barked in response and tiny Taso wagged his tail happily. 

“And we saved the best for last!” Daniel said to which Sungwoon aimed the camera at him questioningly. The younger guy dangled a mistletoe above their heads and Sungwoon grinned with a sigh. He held the camera at arms length and made sure to capture all five of them. 

“Thanks for saving our relationship guys. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Sungwoon held out a thumbs up. “I gotta go kiss this guy now so until next time!” Sungwoon leaned into Daniel’s side. “Merry Christmas!”


	8. Snowman

“Turn your phone off.”

 

“It’s the studio. Hold on.”

 

Sungwoon shifts around in the singer’s arms and reaches for his iPhone on the nightstand. The singer claws at his bare back willing him to return.

 

“Hyung...” He mumbles, voice deep and husky.

 

Sungwoon taps out a quick message telling his studio manager that he’ll be in by the afternoon and locks his phone. The cold air of the penthouse has him diving back under Daniel’s thick charcoal comforter seeking the younger’s body heat.

 

“Okay, okay.” He whispers where the bridge of his nose lies against the column of Daniel’s neck.

 

“Are you leaving?”

 

Sungwoon sighs and his hand runs against Daniel’s abs before making it to the other side. “Not yet.”

 

The demo Sungwoon and his team are working on is due today and the executives are expecting something grand but Sungwoon isn’t worried in the least. What are they going to say to their number one hitmaker?

 

Nothing, he thinks so he decides staying in bed with his lover isn’t a bad choice. Plus, he could use the inspiration.

 

“Good.” Daniel mumbles as his lips brush against Sungwoon’s forehead. His hand slowly caresses the producer’s back, down to his round cheeks where it stays for a few seconds until he gives it a light squeeze.

 

Sungwoon brings his hand back across the singer’s taut stomach, tracing the lines down to his lower abdomen where he lets his fingers tease him.

 

The hand that’s wrapped around Sungwoon’s shoulders adjusts his face upwards so Daniel can whisper “ _touch me_ ” into the plumpness of his lips. Sungwoon waits until they’re engaged in an open mouthed kiss to finally wrap his hand around the singer’s length, graciously accepting the pleasurable sigh that emits from his lips.

 

It doesn’t take long for Sungwoon to end up on his back, comfortably settled between Daniel’s plush sheets with the singer’s thigh pressed between his legs. It’s easier this time with no need to shed clothing that had already been removed the evening prior.

 

The headboard shakes and their moans echo around the master bedroom as Sungwoon sinks his heels further into Daniel’s lower back. Daniel presses a shaky kiss to Sungwoon’s mouth as his body shudders and Sungwoon tugs at his hair as he finishes, telling the singer how great he feels inside of him.

 

They stay in that position for a bit, Daniel acting as a blanket with his body draped over the producer’s and his breath fanning against his neck. When the slickness between them starts to get uncomfortable, Daniel lifts himself up and out and slides out of his bed. A shiver rips through his being and he wraps his arms around his biceps.

 

“It’s as cold as a snowman’s asshole.” He says with knit eyebrows and Sungwoon chuckles, turning his head to rest his cheek on the pillow that carries Daniel’s scent.

 

The singer leaves but returns within seconds, stripping Sungwoon of the pile of dirty sheets he’s laying in, tossing them all to the floor and holding his hand out.

 

“Housekeeping will take care of it. Take a shower with me.”

 

Their shower is oddly domestic with Daniel massaging shampoo into the elder’s hair and pushing him into the stream of water while he casually washes his own body of sweat and sin. The only other physical contact they engage in is when Sungwoon lifts up on his tiptoes to kiss the singer when he reaches behind him to shut the water off.

 

Sungwoon stands at the stove wrapped in an ivory velour robe with a spatula in hand as Daniel, in the same attire, sits at the island checking the music charts.

 

“Your song is still #1, hyung.”

 

“It’s not _my_ song.” Sungwoon replies humbly although it is.

 

Daniel sucks his teeth. “It is your song. You know what I mean.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Right behind you. That cursed second place.” Daniel grunts.

 

Sungwoon grins and turns the stove off. “Get your company to hire me and you too can be number one.”

 

Daniel tuts. “As if they’d hire the enemy. If they knew who I was sleeping with the CEO would have a heart attack.”

 

“Better if the old man was out of the way anyway. Someone with brains could actually run the place.”

 

“Savage.” Daniel quips but the amusement in his expression says he’s not too far from agreement.

 

Sungwoon shrugs. “Bon appetite.” He says placing their meals onto the countertop.

 

“Thank you, baby.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

After breakfast which really was an early lunch, Sungwoon dresses and gathers his belongings, double checking that his MacBook is accounted for and finds Daniel lounging in his massage chair.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

Daniel hops up, now in his hoody and track pants and throws his muscular arms around Sungwoon’s smaller but similarly toned torso. He rocks them from side to side and leans down, favorably pecking Sungwoon’s lips.

 

“See you...?”

 

“When I see you, kid.” The corners of the singer’s lips pull down in an exaggerated frown. Sungwoon finds it very cute. “Got a busy schedule this week.”

 

Daniel nods understandingly. He adjusts the collar of Sungwoon’s pea coat and makes sure all his buttons are done to face the brutal winds of the Winter. “Alright, superstar. Don’t forget me.” He grins.

 

“I could never.” Sungwoon replies taking steps backwards.

 

“Write me a song!” Daniel calls after him, tucking his hands into the pocket of his hoody.

 

“Let me know when that ancient CEO of yours changes his mind.” Sungwoon smirks as Daniel shakes his head.

 

“You’re too mean, hyung.” The singer says with an adoring smile.

 

Sungwoon takes a step out the door and looks back at his muse. “Just the way you like me.”


	9. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads

Holiday music was in full blast at the supermarket, as it was in every store it seemed, and Sungwoon and his boys found themselves amongst the busy shoppers for a few key ingredients.

 

“Okay. Boys, do you know what day is tomorrow?”

 

Woojoo swung his baby converse and continued to gnaw on his hand in the baby seat of the shopping cart while Haneul sat in the main part. He shook his head at Sungwoon.

 

“It’s someone’s birthday.” Sungwoon prompted eyeing both kids.

 

Haneul’s arm skyrocketed into the air. “Me!”

 

Sungwoon chuckled. “Not you. Not yet.”

 

The almost three year old shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Daddy.”

 

“His name rhymes with bad.” Haneul wrinkled his nose in confusion. “It’s dad’s birthday!”

 

Haneul let out a surprised gasp and Woojoo started looking around for his dad at the mention of his name.

 

“Dad birday?” Haneul repeated and he stood up in the cart excitedly.

 

“Yeah! We’re going to make him a cake!

 

“Yay!” Haneul cheered adorably and his little brother squealed after him.

 

Sungwoon cheered along with them. He was more enthusiastic with his two sons in that moment than he ever was his ten years with Daniel.

 

“Okay. What kind of cake do you think Dad likes?” Sungwoon asked, rolling the cart into the baking section.

 

“I wike banilla! Dad will wike too.” Haneul reached over and grabbed a box of vanilla cake mix. “Dad want the red one.” He knocked a red can of frosting into the cart. “Dad love spwinkles!” He grabbed two jars of sprinkles without care and tossed them to his feet. “Daddy, Dad like gummies!”

 

Sungwoon laughed. “You know a lot about Dad.” He said and ruffled the toddler’s hair. “We don’t need that many sprinkles though. Put one back please.”

 

Woojoo’s baby talk interrupted them as Haneul put back one of the sprinkles and Sungwoon was surprised to hear that much enthusiasm from his youngest son.

 

“Is that so, Woojoo? Is that what you want to do for Dad?” Sungwoon rested his arms on the handle of the cart and smiled at the baby. Woojoo tapped his slobbery little hand against Sungwoon’s cheek with a baby toothed smile.

 

At Haneul’s command, Sungwoon went to the candy aisle and let the little boy pick out some gummies for their Dad. He had to stop Haneul from wandering away into the cookie aisle by hooking his fingers into the back of Haneul’s shirt.

 

“Are these your sons?”

 

Sungwoon turned around as he waited at the checkout line with Woojoo in his arms. There was a tall, handsome man behind them with an alluring smile.

 

“Yes.” Sungwoon answered politely.

 

“They’re very cute. Must resemble you.”

 

Sungwoon beamed internally at the comment. He was cut short from responding by Haneul who rose to his feet in the cart and shook the sprinkles at the man.

 

“You no Dad. Go away!”

 

Sungwoon’s eyes widened in surprise. “Haneul, be nice.”

 

The two year old put his angry face on and stared at the man who chuckled at him.

 

“What are you making?” The man asked making small conversation with the child who blatantly ignored him.

 

Sungwoon answered for him with a hint of amusement. “My husband’s birthday cake.”

 

The slight disappointment in the man’s expression made Sungwoon feel like a million bucks. He had to brag to Daniel later. It was always Daniel that got hit on when they went out.

 

“Well that’s very nice of you. Happy birthday to him.”

 

Sungwoon thanked the man and that ended their small adventure to the supermarket. Once home, the kitchen became an absolute mess. Haneul spilled a cup of cake mix when Sungwoon wasn’t looking and Woojoo crawled right into it, giving himself white hair and an even paler face.

 

Haneul continuously swiped his finger through the frosted cake leaving tiny fingerprints everywhere even though Sungwoon begged him to stop eating it. In the end, Sungwoon used all the sprinkles to cover the fingerprints once Haneul had satisfied his sweet tooth. 

 

“Woojoo, put some gummy bears on the cake.” Sungwoon placed a handful of candy on the table and watched Woojoo inspect it before unknowingly placing it in his mouth instead. “Noooo. I didn’t say eat it.” He laughed.

 

“Daddy, I do it!” Haneul stood on his chair, grabbed an opened pack of gummy Santas and dumped the entire contents of the bag on top of the cake. “Daddy, eat now, yes?”

 

“No, no, no!” Sungwoon slid the cake away before the toddler could smash his hand into it. “We have to wait for Dad, buddy. Did you forget?”

 

The quiet “oh” that emitted from Haneul’s lips told him yes. They were celebrating Daniel’s birthday a day early because they planned a surprise party at the studio for him on his actual birthday. Sungwoon wanted to spend some quality time with Daniel with just the four of them.

 

Not too long after, they heard the sounds of the front door unlocking so Sungwoon scooped Woojoo up and Haneul scrambled to get behind the kitchen counter. Sungwoon lit the candles on the cake and shut the lights, joining Haneul behind the counter.

 

“Hello?” Daniel called into the dark house. “Babe, are you home?” He cautiously walked further into the house, flipping on every light until he reached the kitchen.

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

“Dad birday!”

 

Woojoo squealed some nonsense along with them, all three jumping up to surprise Daniel. Daniel’s mouth fell open and he picked up Haneul who went running to him.

 

“Dad, we make you a cake! Look! Spwinkles!”

 

Daniel laughed at the toddler’s animated speech and took a closer look at his cake. “Looks like Christmas threw up on it.” He said, taking in the red frosting, Christmas sprinkles and pile of gummy Santas.

 

“Thank Haneul for all of that.” Sungwoon chuckled.

 

Daniel blew out his candles with Haneul’s help and the toddler eagerly squirmed in Daniel’s lap waiting for a slice to come his way. They took turns swiping frosting on each other’s faces when they weren’t looking and Woojoo accidentally smeared a handful of cake down his shirt. It was all laughter and happy moments recorded in photos and videos and Daniel was in love with his little family.

 

“So where’s my gift?”

 

Daniel closed the door to the babies’ room and went up to his husband who was wiping off the remains of the cake off the table.

 

“Gift?” Sungwoon asked. “We already gave it to you. The cake.”

 

“No,” Daniel took the paper towels from Sungwoon’s hands and turned him around to face him as he leaned him against the counter. “ _Your_ gift.”

 

A lopsided smirk graced Sungwoon’s features. “You know me well, Mr. Kang.”

 

Daniel eyed his husband’s lips. “That I do, Mr. Kang.”

 

They shared a warm kiss and then Daniel backed up. “But really, did you get me the PS4 Pro?”

 

Sungwoon chuckled at his childlike husband and pointed into the living room. “Look under the tree.”

 

“Yes! I love you!”

 

“Happy birthday, Daniel.”


	10. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off: Earned It

Daniel entered the glass elevator to the penthouse completely exhausted after work. The plan was to have his friends treat him to a nice birthday dinner and maybe catch a movie but the farmers’ market called asking if he could cover a shift as soon as he finished with classes. Daniel, as the good hearted man he was (read: poorest), agreed believing the shift would be over with enough time to still see his friends.

 

He was wrong.

 

Not only was there a huge order to process but he had to stay even later to handle a truck delivery.

 

“But its my birthday.” He’d pitifully whispered to his slave driving manager but his pleas were absolutely ignored. Or not heard because his manager was old and a little deaf.

 

So, Daniel stumbled home. Home being his boss turned lover’s penthouse because it was his birthday and Daniel wanted to feel a little pampered instead of returning to his rinky-dink apartment.

 

The elevator bell rang, announcing his arrival to the top floor of the building and Sungwoon paused as he shuffled through his living room in a haste.

 

“Oh. I thought I wasn’t seeing you until tomorrow?” Sungwoon said puzzled. “Home early from partying with your friends?”

 

Daniel shook his head tiredly and dropped his bag by the kitchen island. “They made me work.”

 

“But it’s your birthday! Why didn’t you say no?”

 

“I’m not really in the position to say no, hyung.” Daniel mumbled, sitting down and picking at some fruit that was in the glass bowl. He looked over at Sungwoon and finally examined what his boss was wearing. “Are you going somewhere?”

 

Sungwoon fingered the collar of his black cutout dress shirt and Daniel’s gaze traveled to his slightly exposed chest. The club owner was in black leather pants and black creepers with a hint of eyeshadow rimming his almond eyes.

 

“I was but I can’t leave you alone on your birthday.”

 

Daniel sighed and faced the counter. “No, you should go. Don’t let me interrupt your plans. I’ll just... be here.” _Alone_.

Sungwoon fidgeted in place for a second, ringing his hands together before dropping his shoulders and walking to the sad man in his kitchen.

 

“No, I won’t leave you.” He sighed. “I would take you with me but the place is kind of... not your style.”

 

Daniel turned to him continuing to peel an orange. “What do you mean?”

 

Sungwoon slid his arm along Daniel’s shoulders and Daniel smelled his rich cologne. “It’s inappropriate.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Sungwoon averted his eyes with a pout. “Um, people go there to chat and lounge... maybe they hook up... right then and there...”

 

“You were going to an orgy?!” Daniel’s eyes blew wide open. His friends joked about stuff like that but here was this man really about to live it. “And you were going to go without me?”

 

There was a look that crossed Sungwoon’s features that read “guilty.”

 

“No,” Sungwoon responded weakly. “Well, yes but I was honestly just going there to hang out. Wonho hyung is going to be there! Which reminds me,” The elder pulled out his phone. “I have to tell him I won’t be going.”

 

“You were going to do it with Wonho hyung at an orgy?” Daniel yelled in despair, clutching at his hair then dragging his palms over his eyes.

 

Sungwoon threw his head back in laughter.

 

“I’m glad you find this funny.” Daniel grumbled and he was honestly two seconds from throwing the orange at the wall and really going home.

 

Two pale hands slid against his cheeks and Sungwoon’s moisturized lips fell onto his. “I’m kidding.” He said into the younger’s lips.

 

“What?”

 

Sungwoon chuckled softly. “I’m not going to an orgy. Just a gay bar for karaoke night.”

 

Daniel furrowed his brows. “That’s… oddly normal for you. I didn’t know you mingled with commoners.”

 

“That’s how I stay level headed.” Sungwoon shrugged making Daniel scoff. “Go take a shower.” He directed pushing at his muscular shoulders. “You smell like meat and cheese.”

 

Daniel groaned as he slid the metal chair back. “I don’t know if coming here brought me more stress or relieved it.” He said as he walked to the master bedroom.

 

“Oh, you’ll be relieved. Trust me.”

 

A plethora of wild scenes played in Daniel’s head at the implications of his boss’s words and he smiled to himself, taking a little longer than usual in the bathroom to build up anticipation.

 

He emerged in the best ensemble of clothing he could find from his leftover clothes in Sungwoon’s spare closet and styled his hair just a bit for the occasion.

 

The penthouse lights were all dim and R&B music spilled from the hidden sound system throughout the room. Sungwoon was at the balcony with a glass of wine in his hand. Daniel approached him, slipping the wine glass from his fingers and embraced him from behind, taking a sip.

 

“Why are you outside?”

 

“It got a little hot inside.” Sungwoon answered huskily, slipping his hand down Daniel’s thigh.

 

“So what now?” Daniel asked, pulling them both inside from the chilly air. “Are you going to strip for me or something?”

 

“Isn’t that what _I_ pay _you_ for?”

 

That wiped the smirk right off Daniel’s face. “Ha ha, very funny.” He crossed his arms. “So what do you have planned? Where’s my present? Is there a cake or something?”

 

Sungwoon grinned at him, completely changing his demeanor. “How did you know?”

 

Daniel couldn’t help but grin back at him. “There’s always cake for birthdays.”

 

Sungwoon moved towards the kitchen and removed a small white box from the refrigerator. “I just got it delivered fresh.”

 

“Huh? How?” Daniel questioned, hovering above the elder’s shoulder.

 

Sungwoon hummed noncommittally and opened the box. “I know a guy. I even got it personally detailed.”

 

Daniel stared at the cake in disbelief, ignoring Sungwoon’s jazz hands. “Daddy Daniel?” Sungwoon snickered and Daniel understood just how clever his boss felt for his ridiculous cake. “Seriously? You asked the baker to write that at 11:30 at night?”

 

“Me and him go _way_ back.” Sungwoon winked but the joke fell flat for Daniel.

 

“No you’re not.”

 

“I’m not.” Sungwoon chuckled. “Anyway, have a slice Daddy Daniel.”

 

Daniel frowned feeling slightly uncomfortable and a bit sad that Sungwoon didn’t take him seriously.

 

“I’m going to go.” He said reaching for his backpack. Sungwoon caught his wrist.

 

“Why?”

 

“You don’t take me seriously.”

 

“I do take you seriously, baby. I’m just playing around. Don’t go.” Sungwoon looked at Daniel solemnly before circling the taller’s waist. “If you leave I can’t ride you into tomorrow.”

 

Daniel gawked at him wondering if he heard correctly. “What?”

 

Sungwoon grinned mischievously angelic. “You heard me.”

 

Daniel turned into a typical red blooded male then, eyeing the man in sexy getup who was more than willing to fulfill his wildest dreams.

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

Sungwoon slid his hands into the back pockets of Daniel’s tight jeans and tilted his face to meet the younger’s heated gaze. “It’s your birthday. I’m your present. You can have whatever you want.”


	11. Rudolph

It wasn’t the merriest time of year. It was the _sickest_ time of year. Sungwoon sniffled for the billionth time and pushed her messy bangs away from her face in annoyance as well as her textbook to the floor. She could miss class to avoid passing her nasty cold to her classmates but she couldn’t pass her assignments to them too.

 

“Seongwoo!” Sungwoon hoarsely yelled. Her thin roommate emerged from the bathroom with only her bottom lip coated in red lipstick.

 

“Yes?” Seongwoo answered in the most monotone voice.

 

Sungwoon giggled. “Nice lipstick. You need help?”

 

“What do you want?” Seongwoo rolled her eyes impatiently.

 

“Are you in a rush or something? I don’t want to hold you up. I’m just a little under the weather and want my best friend’s love and affecti-”

 

“Sungwoon! What do you want?! I’m going on a date. Shut up and tell me what you need!”

 

Sungwoon rolled over in bed and propped her head on her elbow. “Is it Minhyun?” She asked with a smirk.

 

Seongwoo clicked her tongue and leaned against the bathroom frame. “Yes.” She answered with more shyness than bite. She shrunk in on herself and Sungwoon awed. “So what do you need so I can live happily ever after with him.”

 

Sungwoon laid back down and sighed. There was no use dragging her best friend into her own misery. “Nothing. I just wanted to bother you but go be happy and healthy and in love.” She replied pitifully.

 

Seongwoo laughed and returned to the mirror. “You say that like you’re not 2 out of those 3 things.”

 

“It’d be nice if I was all 3.” Sungwoon said grumpily.

 

Seongwoo shuffled out of the bathroom with her lipstick fully applied and tossed on her beige pea coat.

 

“How do I look?”

 

Sungwoon’s face wrinkled emotionally. “She’s all grown up.”

 

Seongwoo swatted at her embarrassed but made sure to leave night time medicine by Sungwoon’s bedside. Once her roommate was gone, Sungwoon stared at the wall for a good 5 minutes before deciding to watch a drama instead of wasting away staring into space.

 

“What is wrong with you? He obviously likes you! Ugh!”

 

Wrapped up burrito style in her blanket, talking back to her tv, the door creeped open with a knock.

 

“Talking to the tv again?”

 

Sungwoon jumped at the sudden voice and instantly looked towards the door.

 

“Hey there, Rudolph.”

 

There he was. Wrapped in a fitted knit sweater that detailed all the muscles on his body perfectly. Windswept blonde hair and lean legs in light blue jeans. Sungwoon couldn’t help but feel lovestruck as she gazed at the university heartthrob in all his smiling glory. And she was allowed to because that heartthrob was her boyfriend.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Sungwoon whined, covering her sniffly red nose with the blanket. She was a bit shy to be seen without makeup but it wasn’t the first time and Daniel always made sure to remind her how beautiful she was every day anyway.

 

Daniel kicked off his shoes and sat down at the edge of Sungwoon’s bed. He laid a comforting hand on her calf and tilted his head to look at her with his bunny toothed smile.

 

“Seems like you can use some company.”

 

Sungwoon sniffled. “How’d you know?”

 

“Seongwoo texted me. Said you were being mopey.”

 

“I’m not mopey.” She mumbled sounding exactly as Seongwoo described.

 

Daniel crawled over her, a faint “you’re cute” falling from his lips and claimed the spot next to the wall. “Open up.” He said sitting with wide arms. “I’ll be your blanket.”

 

Sungwoon laughed but shook her head. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

“Getting sick is a mental thing. If you think you’ll get sick, you will. That’s why I’m thinking the opposite.” Daniel said pointing to his head.

 

It was nonsense to Sungwoon but this lovable goof wanted to hold her and for once, she wanted to be held so she unwrapped herself from her cocoon and unleashed her unruly hair.

 

“Whoa. What’s going on with all of this?” Daniel said automatically running his fingers through Sungwoon’s long black hair.

 

Sungwoon kicked the blanket over Daniel’s long legs and wiggled into his side but Daniel pulled her onto his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both. He leaned into the headboard and naturally Sungwoon fell against his chest. It was absolutely warm and comfy and Sungwoon never wanted to move ever again.

 

She felt Daniel dip down and drop his nose to the top of her head. “Maybe you should wash your hair.”

 

Sungwoon yanked herself out of his hold and whined. “Stop! That’s not funny! I washed it this morning!”

 

Daniel reeled her back in with a chuckle and kissed her temple. “I’m kidding. You smell as good as you always do.”

 

Sungwoon grunted but loosely circled her arms around her boyfriend’s waist.

 

“What do you want for Christmas?” She asked.

 

“You.” Daniel answered and maybe Sungwoon’s temperature increased. “My little Rudolph.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled warmly. “Seriously.” She dropped her head back to look at him with raised brows.

 

Daniel returned her look and attempted to kiss her but Sungwoon dodged.

 

“No kissing! You’ll get sick!”

 

“But a kiss is what I want for Christmas!”

 

“So you’ll have to wait until Christmas!”

 

“Come on, Rudolph!”

 

It turned into a wrestling match of sorts- Sungwoon fighting off Daniel’s grabby hands and kissy lips- until Sungwoon gave up, having used the little energy she had left.

 

“I surrender.” She called, voice hoarser than before due to all the giggling. She fell limp in Daniel’s arms, her cheek slumping against his shoulder.

 

Daniel placed the gentlest kiss on her red nose instead. “I love you.”

 

Sungwoon felt all her emotions bubble up into her chest. Her smile turned her into the heart eyes emoji. “I love you too. Stay with me tonight?”

 

Daniel crossed his legs on the bed, already comfortable with the idea. “Of course.” He said, tucking one arm behind his head.

 

“Change your clothes though. Take a shower and come back.” Sungwoon said pinching his sweater and giving it a sniff.

 

“Same to you. Wash your hair, stinky.”

 

Sungwoon slapped his chest and covered the top of her head defensively.

 

Daniel came back quickly in his matching sweatsuit along with some manga and candy and Sungwoon watched him set his things on her nightstand as if he lived there.

 

“Are you moving in or something?”

 

“Is that an offer?”

Sungwoon blushed and moved beneath the blanket quietly. Daniel handed her medicine and a water bottle and climbed into the bed behind her. He made himself the big spoon and wrapped himself around her.

 

“You smell nice.” Daniel mumbled into Sungwoon’s ear.

 

“Even my hair?”

 

Sungwoon felt Daniel’s lips turn up into a smile before they fell asleep together. “Even your hair.”

 

The next morning, Sungwoon woke up still feeling groggy and now with a sore throat. Next to her, Daniel was snoring like a bear. In an attempt to salvage the remainder of her and Seongwoo’s beauty rest, Sungwoon placed her palm on Daniel’s mouth and shook the big guy awake.

 

Daniel coughed a few times and sniffled which came to him as a huge surprise. “I think I’m sick.” He croaked.

 

Sungwoon handed him a tissue and bopped his red nose lovingly. “I think you are, Rudolph.”


	12. Caroling

“I get that this is part of class but why is this part of class?”

 

“Shh. Sing.”

 

The temperature was just reaching freezing but their Professor still had the choir ensemble come out for their mandatory Christmas caroling.

 

“Wear warm clothes, everyone!” He advised instead of cancelling the entire event.

 

The university choir class did this every year and every year Daniel was forced to do it because it was a required course. The only thing that made it bearable was his small, admirable senior Sungwoon. Sungwoon who wondered how Daniel mysteriously ended up next to him all the time although their vocal ranges were quite different.

 

“I don’t even know the words to this song.” Daniel mumbled.

 

Sungwoon stared at him in disbelief as he continued to sing because he obviously knew the words- star soloist that he was. Sungwoon was the type of guy everyone liked. Professors included. Not only was his voice amazing but he encouraged others to be better. He was a hero and Daniel always made it quite clear how much he liked superheroes.

 

The carol ended as Sungwoon and the others belted out the last chorus and Daniel wasted no time breaking formation to run a lap around Sungwoon.

 

“Finally.” Daniel breathed. “If I didn’t move I was going to freeze to death.”

 

“He did say wear warm clothing.” Sungwoon replied, eyeing Daniel’s fashionable pea coat while he himself was a walking puffball in black.

 

“Well sorry for trying to dress up a little. I’ve been trying to take you out for a while, you know.” Daniel dusted off his expensive looking jacket and folded his arms.

 

Sungwoon bashfully grinned, tucking his face into the neck of his coat and gestured for them to follow the rest of their class as they moved to their next location.

 

After weeks of friendly banter and perhaps some flirtation (mostly from Daniel’s part) Sungwoon agreed to go out with the younger. A date that was scheduled for that particular evening but was marred by this dreaded caroling event. Daniel had suggested postponing it but Sungwoon’s quick “no it’s okay” happily told Daniel otherwise so they agreed to hang out afterwards while sticking together during.

 

The next stop of their caroling parade was at the center of a busy plaza lit by string lights and big snowflake decorations. They got into formation and passersby paused their window shopping to enjoy the free entertainment.

 

Some time in the middle of another Christmas song that Daniel did not know he felt a pinky link onto his. His immediate reaction was to bite back the huge smile that threatened to split his face in half. He glanced at Sungwoon through his peripheral and the older quickly looked away into the distance. Daniel laughed uncaringly in the middle of the song and tugged at their pinkies, intertwining their hands hidden behind the unsuspecting members of the choir. Eventually their connected hands found refuge in Daniel’s pocket avoiding the blistering cold winds.

 

When their catalog of carols had been completed and the mood lifted because everyone was free, Sungwoon and Daniel found themselves on a bench in the middle of the city beneath twinkling lights, surrounded by animated energy from the youth around them.

 

Daniel slid his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders and held him close. “What do you want to do now?” He asked casually, voice soft and open.

 

Sungwoon peered up at him, studying his face with an expression of concentration. Daniel smiled. There was something about holding beautiful boys in oversized jackets that made him feel like king of the world. Even more so when said beautiful boys caress his cheek and promptly kiss him.

 

Daniel fit his lips further into Sungwoon’s, pressing kiss after kiss into his plump lips.

 

“Let’s get coffee.” Sungwoon advised, short of breath as he leaned away.

 

“Let’s go.” Daniel held his hand out and Sungwoon took it.

 

“I can’t believe you only knew one song. What do you do when we’re in class?” Sungwoon questioned, looking into the storefronts as they passed by.

 

“Think about you.” Daniel smirked, feeling confident and flirtatious. Sungwoon bumped his shoulder. “You’ve changed my opinion on Christmas carols though, so thanks for that.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Daniel threw his arms around the older lovingly. “Because I’ll always have you singing right there next to me.”

 


	13. Cold

It’s a draining day; the day of their last fan-sign. They try to hold back their emotions and assure the fans that they’ll meet again, that it’s not quite the end, that everything will be okay. But Daniel is sad. It shows in his expression, his behavior. He clings to Sungwoon more that day. Pressing his cheek to the back of the elder’s head, wrapping his arms, legs and soul around the man he loves.

 

Reality hurts a little more that day.

 

Daniel can almost forget the situation that they’re in when all 11 of them are together; when they’re laughing, when they’re playing games.

 

They’re his home.

 

The ride back to the dorm is full of chatter to dissipate all the angsty emotions that linger. Woojin next to Jaehwan, rapping a song that’s on the radio together. Daehwi and Jinyoung whispering in the back. Seongwoo and Sungwoon bickering comically across the van while Jisung laughs loudly and Minhyun and Guanlin add fuel to the fire. Jihoon sits next to Daniel, quiet but pensive as he rests in his seat just looking out the window.

 

“You okay?” Daniel asks, gripping the younger’s knee.

 

“Yeah.” Jihoon answers quickly and nods his head surely.

 

Daniel sees through him though. They all do. This half of the pink sausages is having trouble adjusting to the end but he holds it all in until the sadness suddenly escapes through his eyes and he has to rapidly blink the tears away as if he’s A-ok.

 

Daniel squeezes his knee again in silent reassurance. He makes eye contact with Sungwoon upfront who smiles wholeheartedly at him before snapping at Seongwoo again.

 

They order in that night and pig out on all sorts of food; staying in the lower dorm for hours, spending as much time together as possible just fooling around. Cell phone cameras are always out and active these days. Recording their last funny videos for when they can’t make each other laugh in person. When the only support they can give is through a quick text.

 

Daniel drinks a lot that night. Crushing can after can to try to drown out the sound of the ticking clock that suffocates him every night. Sungwoon pulls the seventh can of beer from his hand when he’s halfway done with it.

 

“Stop.” He says and hugs Daniel’s face to his chest tightly.

 

Daniel sits there for a second in a woozy stupor until he feels a strong kiss to his head and he hugs Sungwoon like he’s going to disappear any minute.

 

Some of the kids head off to bed with Jisung personally escorting them as if they were his own sons. Which they might as well be because he helped raised them for two years. Daniel feels grateful.

 

“You should go too.”

 

Daniel removes his gaze from Daehwi waving goodnight to him and slowly blinks up at his love.

 

“Go to sleep. I know you’re tired. Just shut out the world.” Sungwoon thumbs at Daniel’s cheeks and leans in to kiss him goodnight. It lingers, the feeling of Sungwoon’s thick lips on his even after Daniel has washed his teeth and face. He’s asleep as soon as his eyes close; deep breaths turning into light snores as he exhales.

 

Daniel has nightmares throughout December. Stress dreams about disbandment and the future to come. He wakes up in a panic or sweating or yelling- sometimes all three. That night he wakes up with tears running down his face and it’s the first time it’s happened. He anxiously jumps out of bed and runs upstairs, sloppily throwing in the code to the dorm without care how early in the morning it is. His feet automatically take the path to Sungwoon’s room and he barges in. Shakes the elder awake with broken whispers of his name until the latter wakes up startled at the younger’s tear stricken face.

 

“Niel, whats wrong?”

 

When Sungwoon doesn’t get an immediate answer he guides Daniel to the living room and pushes him gently onto the couch. Daniel covers his face with his hands and he trembles, trying to make sense of what’s happening. Why he can’t stop crying, why he can’t breath, why he feels like he’s being suffocated by the air around them.

 

It’s time, he concludes. The intangible object that freaks him out. He’s pushed it away because they had time. There’s a year left. There’s still six months. He tried to see the positivity in whatever time was left but now it’s just two weeks.

 

Two weeks is no time at all and that terrifies Daniel.

 

“Daniel. Daniel, breathe. Breathe.” There’s underlying worry in Sungwoon’s voice as he coaches him through this panic attack and Daniel is sorry.

 

“I-I dreamt th-that something bad happened to you. A-and I couldn’t g-get to you,” Daniel shakily inhales. “Because we weren’t together.”

 

Sungwoon wipes Daniel’s tears but the way the younger looks at him so vulnerably makes his own eyes grow moist. He cups Daniel’s face.

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.” He whispers soothingly but it only makes Daniel feel more desperate.

 

Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s warm hands and holds them to his pounding chest. The endless fear in his swollen eyes pours deep into the eyes of the man he adores.

 

That day, the winter is unbearably cold.

 

“What am I going to do without you?”


	14. Secret Santa

“Okay. Are we ready for the gifts?” Sungwoon rolled up his sleeves and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

 

“Hell yeah!” Daniel folded his leg onto the couch and turned towards Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon pulled a small gift bag from beneath the coffee table and placed it in his lap. “Where’s your gift?”

 

Daniel waved him off. “You go first!”

 

Sungwoon eyed him suspiciously. “Okay... here.”

 

Daniel felt up the bag trying to make a guess to what was inside. “We had a $25 limit. Does this even reach that?” He joked, reaching into the bag.

 

What Daniel pulled out was way more than $25. He was an ass.

 

“Hyung...” Daniel gasped.

 

Sungwoon grinned and leaned back into the couch. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“How much did you pay for this?” Daniel gawked at the white gold wrist watch in the black box.

 

“I’m not telling you.” Sungwoon laughed. “Do you like it?”

 

“It’s amazing. I just-. I thought-.” Daniel floundered around for the right words. He tucked the expensive jewelry away and wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs.

 

“Use your words.” Sungwoon grinned with a tilt of his head.

 

Daniel glanced at Sungwoon, shook his head and stood to retrieve his gift from behind the couch.

 

“I think I misunderstood this Secret Santa exchange.” He mumbled.

 

Sungwoon sat up excitedly and made grabby hands at Daniel.

 

“Um. Here...” Daniel put his gift on the couch cushion. “Hyung, maybe you-”

 

Sungwoon traced the outline of the gift with his palms. “This is a weird shape.” Sungwoon chuckled to himself before ripping the wrapping paper off.

 

Daniel’s face was scrunched in unease, watching the look of excitement slip from Sungwoon’s face.

 

“What... the hell is this?”

 

Daniel made a big mistake.

 

“It’s... a toilet seat.” His laughter came bubbling up as soon as the ridiculous words left his mouth.

 

Sungwoon stared up at Daniel with his mouth agape before he half choked on his own laughter. “What the fuck, Daniel!”

 

“Hear me out!” Daniel yelled through his giggles. “I thought we were giving gag gifts so I thought ‘Oh! A toilet seat would be perfect!’ but I see that I was very wrong.” He shook his head at himself.

 

Sungwoon inspected the toilet seat and then put it down with a huge sigh. “And here I spent that much money on a real gift when you gave me something I use for my ass.”

 

Daniel facepalmed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I’ll return it! Just don’t tell anyone!”

 

The shutter of a camera went off at that exact moment and Sungwoon froze. “Too late. I told Jisung.” He winced.

 

Daniel deflated onto the couch with a loud groan, accidentally kicking the toilet seat into the table, and breaking a piece of it off.

 

“Oh my god! I can’t return it now! What do I do with a broken fucking toilet seat?” Daniel cried.

 

Sungwoon was dying of laughter, his head thrown back against the couch and his hands clapping wildly. “Daniel, I love you.” He wheezed.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Daniel grumbled, glaring at the cracked toilet seat. “Secret Santa sucks.”

 


	15. Gift Wrap

The line for the gift wrapping station isn’t that long today. Daniel mentally cheers.

 

“There’s no need for this again, Daniel.”

 

“How many gifts do you need wrapped?”

 

“He just buys things when he gets here and rushes over to see him.”

 

Jaehwan and Woojin look over at Seongwoo in confusion.

 

“Shh! Shh! Be quiet, hyung!” Daniel flails his arms all panicked and knocks his striped scarf off his shoulder.

 

Seongwoo continues after giving Daniel an odd glare. “You see that short guy over there?” He points over everyone’s heads towards the 2 guys wrapping gifts at the front of the line. “Daniel has a weirdo crush on him.”

 

“It’s not a weirdo crush!”

 

Seongwoo turns to his best friend with judgement written all over his face. “So you staring at him and stuttering every time he wraps your fake gifts is normal?”

 

Daniel’s mouth opens and closes like a fish and he turns to Jaehwan with pleading eyes.

 

“Sounds kinda weird to me.” Jaehwan says which only makes Daniel feel pathetic.

 

“It’s not weird!” Daniel whines, throwing his head back. “I just pay him to wrap my gifts!”

 

Woojin chuckles. “Because that makes it sound any better.”

 

Daniel throws his head back in exasperation again. The amount of traffic in the mall has him feeling really warm and it gets worse when the line moves up and he gets closer to the front.

 

“Look, he’s sweating!” Jaehwan jokes, pointing at the lone sweat drop falling from Daniel’s hairline.

 

“You know what? Whatever. Make fun of me. I don’t care. I have a plan!” Daniel stands with more confidence now and at his full height he can see over the heads of the people in front of him. He sees gift wrap boy leaning over the table to ruffle a little boy’s hair. Heartwarming.

 

Woojin breaks the laughter fit to ask the important question. “What’s your plan, hyung?”

 

“I’m not going to jinx myself by telling you now. Just watch and see.”

 

And watch and see is what they didn’t do because just as Daniel is second in line, tail wagging in anticipation, gift wrap boy is called away for his break and some other guy replaces him.

 

Daniel stares dejectedly at his back as he walks away while his friends howl in laughter at his brokenhearted face. They pull Daniel out of the line and steer him towards the food court to cheer him up with consolation food.

 

But Daniel doesn’t give up! The determined boy returns the next day, with his group of friends who were just as eager to see an interaction at this point, and actually gets to talk to gift wrap boy.

 

“Hey! You’re back again!” The shorter male says brightly and Daniel admires his beautiful smile. “What do you have this time?”

 

Daniel chickens out and instead of putting his plan into action he gives the boy the bag of cat food that he bought for his 4 feline friends at home. It wasn’t meant to be wrapped but... oh well.

 

“Oh? A present for your cats? That’s thoughtful.”

 

Daniel sincerely admires his positivity and watches as the boy wraps up his oddly shaped gift perfectly.

 

“Wow. You’re really good at this.” Daniel checks out the neatly fold gift and dips his money into the jar.

 

“Practice makes perfect.” Gift wrap boy says with another personable smile. 

 

“Thanks...?” Daniel drifts off, curious to the boy’s name.

 

“Sungwoon. I’m Sungwoon.”

 

Daniel sighs internally. _Sungwoon_. “Thank you, Sungwoon.”

 

“You’re welcome, Daniel.”

 

Daniel almost drops the bag of cat food on his foot. “How do you know my name?”

 

Sungwoon grins and folds his hands together. “Of course I know my favorite customer’s name.”

 

_This must be love_ , Daniel thinks. He’s certain there’s honey dripping from his eyes.

 

“Also, I hear your friends calling you that.” He giggles and Daniel burns the sound into his memory.

 

“Oh, right.” Daniel chuckles nervously. “Well, thank you again. Have a good day.” He spends a few awkward seconds backing away, waving and smiling at the cute boy who calls out to him with a “You too!”

 

“You didn’t do it.” Seongwoo says dryly when Daniel has come down from his love high.

 

Daniel shakes his head slowly and glances towards the floor. “But I got his name! Sungwoon.” He sighs dreamily and Woojin mutters “ew, hyung.”

 

Jaehwan grips Daniel’s bicep. “Dude, he’s clearly feeling you. His favorite customer? He’s flirting with you.”

 

“Nah. He probably says that to everyone.” Daniel says in denial. Better to keep his expectations low.

 

Daniel returns a day later because third time’s the charm, right?

 

“I wish someone would get me a gift.” Daniel replies when Sungwoon playfully mentions that Daniel has more gifts to wrap than the usual customer.

 

Sungwoon drops a big red gift bow onto his matching red hair and smiles prettily. “There. I’ll be your present.”

 

Daniel malfunctions like some kind of robot. His entire body freezes except for his heart that’s beating erratically in his chest.

 

Sungwoon removes the bow slowly when he doesn’t get a response. “It was a joke...” He says quietly and then Daniel looks alarmed because he knows it was a joke but his blood pressure skyrocketed so much he thinks he had a mini stroke and he now he’s incapable of functioning because _why is he so cute?!_

 

“I have to go.” Daniel says hastily and pivots, stalking away from the gift wrapping station.

 

Seongwoo just about kicks Daniel’s ass when he hears what happened.

 

“You’re the biggest idiot.” He rolls his eyes and then settles his hands on the younger’s shoulders. “Look. You’re going to march in there tomorrow and walk right up to him and ask him out. That’s it. I refuse to let you look like a fool anymore.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts except for yours and his when you get together.”

 

Daniel pulls a face. “Hyung! I don’t want to sleep with him. I just want to go on a date.” Seongwoo levels him with a doubtful look. “Okay fine! But not right now. Geez, you pervert.”

 

It takes Daniel 4 tries to finally complete his plan. Friday afternoon, after drilling Seongwoo’s advice into his head, he walks right up to the gift wrapping table and cuts the entire line.

 

“Hey! The line starts back there!”

 

“Get in line, cutter!”

 

“Security!”

 

Daniel holds up his free hand. “Everyone relax! I’m not here to disturb the peace. I just want to give him something!”

 

Turning to the table, Sungwoon looks surprised to see Daniel and with reason. After his little meltdown yesterday Daniel feels a little embarrassed showing up again so he thrusts the gift box he’s holding into Sungwoon’s hands.

 

“This is for you. Sorry about yesterday.”

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

Daniel rushes to stop him from apologizing. “No, no! You don’t have to be! I’m the idiot,” Daniel frowns a little. “But um,” He gestures towards the gift. “Don’t open it now or anything. Wait until later.”

 

Sungwoon gazes at the medium sized box. It’s poorly wrapped and nothing compared to Sungwoon’s skills but it’s wrapped with love and to Daniel that is all that matters.

 

“Okay.” Sungwoon smiles shyly. “I’ll open it later. Thank you.”

 

Daniel presses his lips together and bashfully rubs his neck.

 

“If you guys are done, there’s a line still waiting here.”

 

“Oh!” Sungwoon jumps and quickly stuffs the gift underneath the table. “Sorry!” He calls to the line and waves at Daniel with what Daniel thinks is a faint pink blush on his flawless cheeks.

 

Saturday is the busiest day of the week and that’s of course when Daniel shows up to the gift wrapping table hoping to get an answer from Sungwoon. The gift Daniel had given the boy held a box inside and within that box was another box and inside that box another box, and deep down at the center was a note. The note is what makes Daniel the most nervous. He isn’t sure if his supplied answers were too forward but it was worth a shot.

 

Daniel peeks around the line and Sungwoon must have been looking out for him too (cue Daniel’s bunny toothed smile) because they quickly make eye contact and Sungwoon waves him over. The line is so ridiculously long though that Sungwoon can only yell “Meet me at the food court in 15 minutes!”

 

Daniel, like an obedient puppy, waits at the stuffy food court with crying babies, loud children, and grumpy adults. It’s late in the afternoon so people traffic is bad but Daniel waits.

 

And waits.

 

15 minutes turns into 40 minutes and Daniel starts to think he’s been stood up until he remembers that Sungwoon is too pure of a person to do that. Around the 45 minute mark when he sees a baby vomit all over her mom, Daniel concludes that Sungwoon must be too busy and he should come another day. He disappointedly gazes around the area in hopes of seeing the shorter through the hordes of people but to no avail. With his tail tucked behind his legs, Daniel drags himself to the exit. There was always tomorr-

 

“Daniel!”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow and subtly looks around. Is he crazy or did he hear someone call his name?

 

“Daniel, wait!”

 

He pauses then and turns around confused. He gets 5 seconds until his arms are full. Sungwoon comes barreling into him at reduced speed and Daniel catches him, getting the surprise of his life when there are suddenly warm lips eagerly pressed against his own.

 

“How’s that for an answer?” Sungwoon smiles out of breath. His hair is tussled from running and the tips of his ears are rosy. There’s pieces of gift wrap and gift bows clinging to his shirt and Daniel loves every aspect of it.

 

“Perfect.” Daniel answers, smile as bright as the sun stretching across his face. He leans down and recaptures Sungwoon’s lips and they kiss to their heart’s content paying no mind to the people pushing passed them in the Christmas rush hour.

 

Daniel finally goes home a winner with a light heart, thoroughly kissed lips, a bit of gift wrap to remember the moment, Sungwoon’s phone number and the promise of a date in the near future.

 

“Weirdo crush you said?” Daniel taunts when he’s on the phone with Seongwoo. “Not anymore.”


	16. Candy Cane

When the entire group became aware that Sungwoon and Daniel were legitimately dating it was a normal day in December of 2017.

 

“Give me the candy cane!” Sungwoon yelled frustratedly, tired of reaching towards the candy that Daniel kept moving away.

 

“Which one? This one or _this_ one?” Daniel motioned to his sweatpants with a raise of his eyebrows and Sungwoon shook his head with a chuckle.

 

“Shut up.” He said, kicking Daniel under their shared blanket.

 

The dorm was quiet besides the music videos playing on the television in the common room. All of the members besides Sungwoon and Daniel were out for the day with various activities and personal plans which worked perfectly for the secret couple.

 

Having the apartment to themselves meant not having to sneak short kisses or give excuses for skin ship. Sungwoon could be his unusually soft self for Daniel and let himself be held and kissed without worry about being caught.

 

“Pass me a coke please?” Daniel asked, poking Sungwoon in the shoulder.

 

Sungwoon groaned as he stood, reaching over for the coke can on the coffee table. He lazily handed it to Daniel who took the opportunity to pull the elder down next to him.

 

“Sit next to me.” Daniel requested hooking his arm around Sungwoon.

 

It was a great day for Daniel. No schedules, time to relax. He had his drink, his man and some down time and he was thrilled. It didn’t take long for his lips to make their way to Sungwoon’s neck, nibbling and lightly sucking on the skin. Sungwoon chuckled breathlessly as he leaned his head in the other direction permitting Daniel access to the milky white expanse of his neck.

 

“Don’t leave a mark.” He said, already falling victim to Daniel’s touches.

 

“It’s winter. You have plenty of turtlenecks.” Daniel responded pressing his smile and a kiss to Sungwoon’s cheek.

 

Sungwoon giggled, shaking his head and it was enough to trigger Daniel- the perpetual laughter machine- into a fit. He pulled Sungwoon’s face to him and joined their lips.

 

What started out cute and mildly affectionate quickly turned heated. Days without physical attention had them both keening for it now that they were alone. Daniel nudged Sungwoon onto his back, following the smaller and situating himself all around him.

 

“It’s cold.” He shuddered against Sungwoon’s mouth and readjusted the blanket over his shoulders. Sungwoon’s toned arms wrapped behind Daniel’s back and held him closer.

 

The next few minutes happened so quickly Sungwoon’s head started to spin. He and Daniel were so engaged on the couch that they only heard the members come in when they were already rounding the corner. Their limbs were so entangled there was no way for them to make up an excuse.

 

It’s was a typical scene from a teen movie where the parents come home and find the couple in a promiscuous situation. Only there were no parents there. Just 9 group members looking upon them in shock.

 

Sungwoon and Daniel sat upright and faced the television in shame as Jisung corralled the kids into a bedroom. He came back, rounded the couch and stared at the two members with stress lines all across his forehead. Sungwoon and Daniel simultaneously glanced at him with matching wounded animal looks. One big Samoyed and a little Pomeranian.

 

Jisung looked and felt awkward. Conflicted as to where to begin discussing the situation.

 

“Are you guys...” He cut himself off with a shake of his head and called for a team meeting in the living room.

 

Sungwoon and Daniel were pushed to either end of the couch with Jinyoung, Daehwi and Woojin sat between. Everyone appeared reasonably curious but no one spoke up.

 

Jisung cleared his throat. “Is there anything you’d like to share with us, Daniel and Sungwoon?” Both members refused to say a word. “Come on. You owe us some type of explanation. You weren’t braiding each other’s hair and making friendship bracelets.”

 

Jinyoung snorted at that and covered his mouth.

 

“We knew you guys were close but not that close.” Daehwi inputted.

 

“How long has this been going on?” Guanlin asked in the fatherliest tone and it almost broke the tense atmosphere. It would have been really funny if Sungwoon and Daniel weren’t under such scrutiny.

 

Jisung straightened up and slapped his palms against his thighs impatiently. “What we all want to know is if you guys are dating.” He asked bluntly.

 

As blunt as the question was Sungwoon nor Daniel had an answer. They were just together with together not carrying any other labels. They looked at each other around the kids and Sungwoon jutted his chin at Daniel. Daniel shrugged and nodded so Sungwoon answered for them both.

 

“Yes, we are.”

 

Half of the group was hit with a wave of surprise again while the others just nodded, accepting that this was bound to happen anyway. The meeting ended with the acknowledgement and everyone except for Jisung saved their prying questions for later. 

 

Jisung perched on the armrest of the couch. “First of all, thank you guys for coming out to us. Second, this changes a few things so be prepared for that. Lastly, I have to give you guys the talk.”

 

“What the hell! You really don’t, hyung.” Daniel objected.

 

“Shut it. I’ve watched you since you were a teenager. I know no one has given you the birds and the bees talk.”

 

Sungwoon smirked and crossed his arms. “Uh, I beg to differ.”

 

Jisung’s jaw dropped. If it went any further it would literally touch the ground. “Sungwoon I thought so highly of you and this is what you do? You defile my boy in secret?”

 

“Sorry, hyung. Just say what you need to say and be on your way.” Sungwoon surrendered to get the situation over with.

 

It was another ten minutes of Jisung talking and Daniel holding his ears and humming and then finally they were left alone.

 

“Don’t forget that this is a shared couch. Don’t soil it.”

 

Sungwoon threw himself into the couch after grabbing another candy cane. “So... what now?”

 

Daniel carefully sat down next to him and bit the other end of the candy cane that was hanging out of Sungwoon’s mouth. “We can continue?” He answered slyly, hand inching up Sungwoon’s side to tickle him.

 

Jihoon emerged from his room to the sounds of giggles and kissing and candy crunching and it was enough to trigger his gag reflex. “Sungwoon hyung! Niel hyung! Get a room!!”

 

And so the torturous honeymoon phase continued for the rest of the year, way into 2018 where Sungwoon and Daniel lived happier and wilder than ever before.

 

 


	17. Stocking Stuffer

When Daniel asked Sungwoon to explain what a stocking stuffer was he didn’t expect for the older guy to whisper “I’ll stuff your stocking” into his ear in the middle of an awards ceremony. Unexpected? Yes. Did it turn him on? Absolutely yes. He faced the performance with arduous eyes and a broad grin for what was to come after the event.

 

—-

 

Daniel could never keep his hands off Sungwoon and even more so when his dirty talk was the only thing Daniel could focus on the entire night.

 

“Wait, wait. I hear footsteps.” Sungwoon panted and leaned his forehead against Daniel’s padded shoulder, taking a breath and listening.

 

Daniel sucked on the side of Sungwoon’s neck and snuck a hand down the backside of his pants. “So what?” He mumbled into his warm skin.

 

“Reckless.” Sungwoon whispered with a grin and Daniel kissed him languidly.

 

They were hidden in a bathroom stall in one of the backstage rooms failing at controlling their urges. Rutting against each other as Daniel pinned Sungwoon to the wall.

 

“Daniel hyung? Are you in here?”

 

“Oh shit.” Daniel hissed, removing his fingers that were doing some prodding around Sungwoon’s backside entrance. Sungwoon wiped his mouth and prompted Daniel to answer. “Yeah! I’ll be right out Woojin!”

 

They smoothened out their suits and patted the makeup around their mouths to look just as they did before they entered. Sungwoon looked down and smirked.

 

“It seems you have an issue down below.” He teased, running his fingers along the bulge in Daniel’s slacks.

 

Daniel grabbed his hand and moved towards the exit. “You can handle that for me later. Don’t worry.”

 

—-

 

The temperature was freezing outside but the venue still blasted the air conditioning. Daniel stared at the hordes of fans in the pit and saw a few of them fanning their faces.

 

“It’s so cold in here.” Sungwoon said. His hand caressed Daniel’s upper thigh, stroking the area a few times and then very briefly slid into his inner thigh.

 

Two could play at that game.

 

Daniel reciprocated, running his hand from the top of Sungwoon’s thigh to his knee and then back again, all the while keeping a friendly smile on his face.

 

“I know what you’re doing, hyung.” He called out.

 

Minhyun moved further down the row so Sungwoon shifted a little. He gripped Daniel’s inner thigh again. “Move closer. I’m not doing anything.”

 

Daniel dropped his head, subtly pushing Sungwoon’s hand away. “Your poker face is really good, hyung.”

 

Sungwoon briefly smirked. “Thanks.”

 

—-

 

The curtain call was minutes from happening and Sungwoon was more than ready to finish off the show. He was ready to insert colorful verbiage here with Daniel in their hotel room. After all the touching and playful banter, Sungwoon’s pants were literally bursting. As were Daniel’s the last time he checked.

 

Sungwoon looked out for his friends as the confetti rained down on them. That was the best part of these end of the year music shows.

 

“Sungwoon!”

 

Sungwoon walked right into Wonho’s brolic chest and the taller of course caught it on camera.

 

“Congrats!”

 

Kihyun found them waving to fans off to the side and took the opportunity to congratulate Sungwoon as well as tell him that he had a gift for him before they left. Sungwoon’s curiosity was piqued but he didn’t let it show too much on stage.

 

Kihyun popped up at their dressing room while everyone was packing up. He gathered both Sungwoon and Daniel by the vanity and held out a red Christmas stocking.

 

“I heard you guys mentioning stocking stuffers before so here’s mine. You guys are together so you get a collective gift.”

 

Briefly rifling through the stocking, Sungwoon saw nothing but candy. Daniel was just as content, ripping open a mini bag of sour worms.

 

“Thanks, hyung. That was nice of you.” Sungwoon gave him a bro hug and pat his back.

 

“No problem. Don’t use it all in one night.”

 

“You mean eat it?” Daniel chuckled as lighthearted as a child.

 

“Yeah. You know what I mean.” Kihyun gave one last wave and returned to his dressing room.

 

—-

 

When the boys arrived to their hotel late that night, they paired off, took their room keys and disappeared into their beds. Sungwoon held the stocking full of candy so Daniel followed after him begging to eat more although his dentist recommended otherwise.

 

“My feet are killing me.” Sungwoon groaned, stretching his back.

 

Daniel lounged on Sungwoon’s bed even though there were two queen beds in the room. “Come here. I’ll massage them for you.” He offered. Sungwoon jumped at the offer but Daniel put in his request. “Only if you let me have the stocking.”

 

“You are such a child. What happens when your teeth fall out?” Sungwoon gave in anyway and tossed the red boot towards the younger.

 

“You’ll have to chew all my food for me then, babe.” Daniel joked. He spilled out the contents of the stocking and what was stored at the very bottom amazed the both of them.

 

Daniel held out the small box of condoms and mini bottle of lube.

 

“They’re mint scented.” Daniel read in awe.

 

“That sneaky little bastard.” Sungwoon scoffed and placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. It made him wonder who Kihyun was active with but that was a question for another time. “Daniel,” He began seductively. “Why don’t we christen this hotel room with our new gifts?”

 

Daniel’s reaction was instinctual. Pushing every piece of candy off the bed with one hand while the other got to work on Sungwoon’s belt buckle. He kissed Sungwoon’s lower abdomen once they were free of their dress attire and mouthed along the band of his low hanging Calvin Klein briefs.

 

“Thank God for stocking stuffers.”


	18. Lights

The guy in the house next door is a jerk. A complete asshole. When he isn’t leaving his garbage for Sungwoon to pick up, he’s teasing him for being short. The biggest issue Sungwoon has with him however is that he’s also really hot.

 

He’s a hot jerk.

 

And that pisses Sungwoon off even more.

 

He’d be better off not running into him in the mornings or after work but damn does he get a little flustered when he does. Especially when he’s doing yard work.

 

_Oh boy._

 

It’s December 15th and Sungwoon still hasn’t put up his Christmas lights. He’s put it off as much as he could claiming busy work schedules, being ridiculously tired, having a severe paper cut but now all his neighbors have their lights up (including irritating hot boy Daniel next door) and Sungwoon just can’t be the odd man out. The need to feel included is strong in this neighborhood.

 

So at 6:27 PM after Sungwoon inhales his dinner, watches some television and scratches his ass for another 15 minutes after that, he decides to put up those damn Christmas lights. Wrestling them from the storage bin in his closet is the first tell tale sign that this task is not going to be easy.

 

Sungwoon usually just does the front porch area. Tracing around the door and windows and the part of the roof that he can reach by standing on the porch railing. He takes his masking tape, big scissors and beat up multicolored lights and zips up his jacket. It looks like it’s going to snow soon, the sky gray and ominous.

 

“I gotta hurry up then. Okay. Let’s start from over here. Oh wait. I need the extension cord.”

 

“Are you talking to yourself or your invisible elf friends?”

 

Sungwoon’s back tenses and his eye actually twitches. It already sucks that he has to struggle to put up these lights but now he has an audience.

 

“Are you talking to me or your prized rose bush there?” Sungwoon retaliates and he hears his neighbor stop snickering. A few times Sungwoon had caught his neighbor in his rose bush, speaking to them as if they were real people as he watered and trimmed them. 

 

“That was like one time. Plus it’s winter. Flowers don’t grow, silly.”

 

“Ignore him and he’ll go away.” Sungwoon tells himself as he enters his home to pull an extension cord from a random drawer.

 

When he comes back out Daniel is unfortunately still hanging over the fence that separates their homes. He even puts away his phone and places his full attention on Sungwoon as he lines the door with lights.

 

“You know there’s an easier way of doing that.”

 

“I’ve been doing this for years. This works for me.” Sungwoon replies coldly because he doesn’t need his advice.

 

“You’ve been putting yourself through all that work all these years? That’s sad.”

 

Sungwoon clenches his fist. He inhales and exhales and continues putting the lights on the door. He moves to the windows which are the easiest part of the process and steps back to admire his quick handy work. It’s a little sloppy and rushed and he’s sure if the wind blows hard enough all the tape will fall off but for now it’s good enough. It allows him to keep up with the facade.

 

Sungwoon turns and almost jumps out of his skin when he’s sees that his neighbor has moved closer. Entering his yard to sit on the steps and just loiter. Sungwoon hovers above him, staring blankly until the guy feels his presence.

 

His neighbor glances up at him with a slight grin and Sungwoon wants to rip his cute red beanie off and toss it into his yard.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

The guy removes one earbud. “Because there’s nothing good on tv. Watching you is entertainment enough.”

 

Sungwoon’s mouth is in a flat line as his neighbor chuckles. “Well I’m glad I can be of service to you while you sit here and do nothing for me.” He spits out and retrieves the tape to wear as a bracelet as he climbs on the porch railing.

 

“If you wanted my help you could have just asked.” His neighbor says rolling his eyes playfully.

 

“I don’t need your help.” Sungwoon says looking around for his scissors. “Where are my scissors?” He mumbles.

 

The male picks the red scissors up from the floor and hands them to Sungwoon with a judicious smile. Sungwoon’s nostrils flare but he takes the scissors.

 

“I suppose I’m of use after all.”

 

“Can’t you just go back to your house and mind your own business?”

 

“No. This is fun to watch.” Daniel quips. “And I don’t want you to fall. I know it won’t be that long of a fall but still.”

 

Sungwoon turns to him with a glare and kicks his back. Lining the roof with lights turns out harder than he remembered. He has to go up on his tip toes to stick the tape on which means stretching his calves and Sungwoon knows he’s going to feel the ache tomorrow.

 

“Let me put those up for you.” Daniel offers. “You’re gonna hurt your legs.” He taps Sungwoon’s legs and Sungwoon shakes him off.

 

“I’m fine. I got it.”

 

All it takes is one wrong step and Sungwoon is airborne. Only he never hits the ground. When he opens his eyes he’s safe in the muscular arms of his neighbor and his neighbor is gazing at him. _Gazing!_

 

“Can I do this for you now?”

 

Sungwoon feels like a big baby but he almost busted his head open so he just nods silently and Daniel puts him down gently making sure he’s completely on his feet before removing his arm from Sungwoon’s waist. He hands Daniel pieces of tape as the taller hangs his Christmas lights up and maybe he laughs at some of Daniel’s jokes.

 

Perhaps he finds that his neighbor isn’t that much of a jerk after all.

 

“There you go. All set. The last house on the block is _finally_ ready.”

 

“Oh hush. I had a really bad paper cut one day.” Sungwoon grumbles and kicks at the ground.

 

“Oh? It’s snowing!” Daniel exclaims, a sweet smile setting onto his face melting Sungwoon’s cold heart.

 

“Do you-” The words come out of his mouth before his mental filter can catch them and swallow them up.

 

Daniel turns to him patiently. “Yes?”

 

Sungwoon releases a big sigh and swallows his pride for his hot and helpful neighbor. “Do you want to come in? I’ll make hot chocolate?”

 

The smile that emerges on Daniel’s face is contagious, and for once Sungwoon doesn’t hold back. He returns the smile bashfully, rubbing the tips of his ears.

 

Daniel takes a step closer to him under the lightly falling snow and Sungwoon sees him in a new light. Literally.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	19. Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads

Christmas morning arrived and it seemed that Sungwoon and Daniel were more excited for presents than their sons were. For Haneul’s second Christmas the toddler had found a way to escape from his crib and wake up his parents in the big room. This year, when Sungwoon and Daniel, in their disheveled state, woke up there was no child attacking them with excited giggles.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Daniel nuzzled his face into his husband’s neck.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Sungwoon repeated caressing his head. “Where’s Haneul?” He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

 

Daniel rolled away curiously. “It is Christmas, isn’t it?”

 

“Maybe he’s still sleeping?”

 

It took three and a half yawns to walk to the babies’ room. Woojoo was on his back still in dreamland but his older brother was awake, hugging his dinosaur as he stared at the stars on the ceiling.

 

“Haneul! Merry Christmas!” Sungwoon strode over in big excited steps but the three year old did not reciprocate. He pulled away when Sungwoon tried to hug him and instead crawled into Daniel’s lap with his back facing Sungwoon.

 

There was shock written all over Sungwoon’s face. Daniel’s eyebrows were lifted in surprise but he laughed and peered down at their little boy.

 

“Haneul, you know I’m dad, right?” He explained making sure the baby wasn’t experiencing a momentary lapse in judgment.

 

“Haneul? Are you mad at me?” Sungwoon asked rubbing their son’s back.

 

The toddler’s face turned into a pout and suddenly there were tears falling from his eyes.

 

Sungwoon and Daniel shared a concerned look. “What did you do to him?” Daniel whispered, hugging Haneul’s small frame comfortingly.

 

Sungwoon felt terrible for being the cause of his baby’s tears but he didn’t even know why. “I didn’t do anything.” He said quietly and looked over to Woojoo who had turned over in his crib.

 

“Haneul, why are you crying?” Daniel peered down at the weepy child as he wiped his eyes.

 

“Daddy kiss Santa Caws...” Haneul mumbled and he leaned into Daniel’s chest.

 

“What?” Both parents exclaimed.

 

Sungwoon ruffled his messy bedhead. “I kissed Santa?”

 

“I see daddy.” Haneul continued still not looking at Sungwoon. He looked up at his dad sadly. “Before I sweep. I see Daddy,” He kissed the palm of his hand. “Santa.”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel stared at each other questioningly until Daniel released a long “Ohhhhh!” Sungwoon was still lost.

 

Daniel covered Haneul’s ears and whispered. “Last night when Santa put out all the toys. You kissed me- I mean him!”

 

Sungwoon’s mouth fell open in understanding and his worried expression turned into one of laughter. Daniel had dressed as Santa Claus the night before to deliver presents for Haneul and Woojoo.

 

“Daddy no kiss Santa. Daddy kiss you, Dad.” Haneul frowned as he looked up to Daniel.

 

Sungwoon scooted in and scooped Haneul into his arms with jolly laughter. He placed big fat kisses on the toddler’s head. “You are the cutest baby in the world.” He announced, squeezing his son. “I only kissed Santa to thank him for doing a good job.”

 

A few thoughts passed through Haneul’s mind before he decided to believe his Daddy. “Weally?”

 

“Yes of course! I only kiss Dad. I promise.”

 

“Daddy kiss me too, wight?”

 

Sungwoon smiled and combed through Haneul’s hair. “Yes, you too. And Joojoo.”

 

Haneul stood up and gave Sungwoon a hug.

 

“Peace has been restored in the world!” Daniel announced to the house. “How about we open some presents now?”

 

“Yes!” Haneul cheered. “Go go, Dad!”

 

Amidst all the new toys was a smaller present that Sungwoon handed to Haneul and Woojoo once everything had been opened.

 

“This is your last gift, okay guys?”

 

Haneul and Woojoo were in their matching Santa and Rudolph pajamas surrounded by wrapping paper in front of the tree. Woojoo was highly entertained with crinkling the paper so Haneul opened the little box. His nose wrinkled when he saw what was inside.

 

“Daddy, me and Joojoo hab this alweady.” Haneul said shaking the small package of pacifiers.

 

Sungwoon bit his lip and grinned.

 

“That’s not for you guys though.” Daniel replied with his own smile.

 

“Not for me?” Haneul pushed the pacifiers away uncaringly.

 

“Don’t you want to know who they’re for?” Sungwoon laughed.

 

Haneul nodded.

 

“Haneul,” Sungwoon started and held his hands out for Woojoo who was crawling to him. “You and Woojoo are going to be big brothers.”

 

Haneul cluelessly stared back and forth between his parents. “Joojoo brother?”

 

“Yes. We’re going to have another baby!” Daniel threw his hands in the air excitedly and Haneul gasped.

 

“Three?” Haneul yelled, putting up five fingers.

 

Sungwoon tucked two of his fingers down and chuckled. “Yes, three. You, Joojoo and the new baby.”

 

Haneul shrieked and launched himself into Sungwoon’s lap, almost bumping heads with Woojoo to rub Sungwoon’s belly.

 

“Hi baby!”

 

“No, Haneul. The baby is not in my belly this time.” Sungwoon glanced at Daniel feeling exhilarated.

 

Daniel looked nervous at Haneul’s response but of course their angelic little boy was nothing but happy and full of love.

 

After the eventful morning, it was no surprise that the family of 4 fell asleep again. Both boys snuggled between their parents with Haneul’s arm rested on Daniel’s stomach.

 

Daniel gazed at his boys with drowsy eyes and silently thanked the world for giving him the best family. He placed his hand next to Haneul’s on his stomach and smiled before closing his eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas, Cloud Baby 3.”


	20. Fireplace

Sungwoon wiggled his toes against Daniel’s beneath the thick gray velvet blanket covering them.

 

“It’s almost Christmas!” Sungwoon whispered, excitedly watching the big hand on the wall clock tick.

 

“I’m sleepy.” Daniel yawned.

 

Sungwoon sat up, taking the blanket with him, letting a chill enter the warmth they created on the recliner in front of the fireplace. “Don’t fall asleep!”

 

Daniel whined and reached for the blanket. “Christmas will still be here at 9AM.” He said turning onto his side.

 

Sungwoon shook his arm desperately and when that got him no response he tossed himself onto the taller’s back, snaking one arm around his waist and digging his chin into the junction of his shoulder.

 

“Please stay awake with me.” Sungwoon begged in his cutest voice that he only used for certain occasions.

 

Daniel grumbled but couldn’t deny his boyfriend’s sweet request. His eyes felt tremendously heavy as he looked at Sungwoon. “You have to keep me awake then.”

 

Sungwoon smiled and kissed the corner of Daniel’s lips. “Not a problem.” He answered, earning himself a wide grin from the sleepy male.

 

Midnight snuck up on them, too busy wrapped in each other’s kisses to realize it was finally December 25.

 

“What time is it?” Sungwoon whispered hoarsely, Daniel’s bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Daniel mumbled a careless “I don’t know” and brought Sungwoon even closer, running his tongue against Sungwoon’s bottom lip to kiss him some more.

 

“Wait.” Sungwoon pushed himself away and squinted at the clock. His eyes flew open with a gasp. “It’s Christmas! Merry Christmas, Niel!”

 

Sungwoon was as wholesome as a child and that was one of the reasons why Daniel loved him so much.

 

“Merry Christmas, hyung.”

 

Sungwoon flung the blanket off himself and his feet landed with a thud against the hard wood floors of the living room.

 

“It’s time for presents! Get up! Go get my present!”

 

Sungwoon gave his present first, wanting his anticipation to last a little longer. Daniel unwrapped it slowly, teasing the elder who wanted nothing more than to rip the package apart.

 

“You’re too excited for my gift. Are you sure this is actually for me?” He joked and then proceeded to geek out at the hi tech and very expensive VR headset that was inside.

 

Sungwoon fondly listened to him go on about the specifications and features as he turned the device around in his hands endlessly.

 

“This is why I love you. This is exactly what I wanted.” Daniel pulled at Sungwoon’s cheeks and planted a big kiss on his mouth. “And now,” He made a drum roll. “My gift!”

 

Sungwoon rubbed his hands together eagerly. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that large sized gift box with the Burberry pea coat he’d asked for.

 

Instead, Daniel retrieved his gift from his pocket. A tiny box that seemed way too small to host his desired jacket.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel chuckled at Sungwoon’s crestfallen face. “You don’t even know what it is yet!”

 

Sungwoon’s lips ducked out. “That doesn’t look like my Burberry jacket.” He said quietly.

 

“I didn’t say that I didn’t get it. Just open this one first.”

 

Sungwoon shredded the gift wrap apart contrary to how Daniel had opened his gift. He was certain it was the pair of earrings he’d been ogling at the mall the last time they went but then Daniel was slipping into a kneeling position in front of the fireplace and inside the little jewelry box wasn’t the earrings he’d wanted but a shiny ring.

 

“Surprise.” Daniel smiled nervously at a frozen Sungwoon. “Babe, I know it’s not the jacket but-“

 

“OF COURSE I’LL MARRY YOU!”

 

Daniel startled at his outburst but a huge smile erupted onto his features. “Wait! Let me say the words! I didn’t practice for you to steal my moment!”

 

Sungwoon laughed his high pitched laugh that meant he was ridiculously happy. “Okay, okay.”

 

“Ha Sungwoon, the light of my life-”

 

Sungwoon snorted. “Light of my life?”

 

“Shush! On this beautiful Christmas Day, will you grant me the greatest gift of all, and marry me?”

 

Sungwoon cupped Daniel’s beautiful face and lovingly kissed him. “Yes.”

 

Cuddling into each other beneath their blanket on the recliner in front of the fireplace, Sungwoon and Daniel whispered sweet nothings to each other. Christmas was for your loved ones and there was no other place they’d rather be than with each other.

 

“You know, now as your fiancé I’m really expecting that jacket...”

 

Daniel pinched Sungwoon’s side and knocked their heads together.

 

“I’m in debt for your ring. Please be considerate towards your future husband.”


	21. Naughty or Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off: Kingdom Come

“So you guys celebrate Christmas up here?”

 

Daniel walks hand in hand with his fairy boyfriend who’s busy sprinkling tinsel on all of the trees of Heaven. On their heads are matching reindeer antler headbands courtesy of Sungwoon.

 

“Of course we celebrate, Daniel. Where do you think you are? Whose birthday is it?”

 

“Hey guys!” Daehwi greets, popping out from behind one of the pine trees effectively scaring the living hell out of the Warrior.

 

“Jesus!”

 

“Exactly.” Sungwoon nods as Daniel clutches his uniform aggressively.

 

“What are you guys doing? Can I help?” The seven year old excitedly pleads.

 

Sungwoon detaches the basket of tinsel from his and Daniel’s interwoven hands and passes it to the kid. “Sprinkle these on the trees nicely please.”

 

“Okay!” Daehwi runs a few feet away and stumbles onto his stomach, launching the entire basket of Christmas tinsel onto commander Ong.

 

Daniel blatantly laughs at his misery. “Merry Christmas, bro!”

 

“Bah humbug.” The Warrior receives in return.

 

The flower garden is also festively decorated when Daniel drops in the next time. Twinkling fairy lights hang from the trees and a huge Christmas tree that Sungwoon is currently tying bows to is right in the center. He doesn’t notice Daniel’s arrival until he’s tiptoeing to hang an ornament at the top of the tree.

 

“Is that us?” Daniel asks, easily taking the ornament from the fairy’s hand.

 

Inside the round ornament surrounded by water so it looks like a snow globe is a picture of the fairy and Warrior together. Daniel is back-hugging Sungwoon as they laugh together.

 

Sungwoon’s cheeks radiate heat as Daniel turns to him with a wide grin. “When did you make this?” He asks, planting a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek.

 

“The other day.” Sungwoon mumbles cutely.

 

Daniel wraps his arms around the fairy and pushes him behind the tree, out of the watch tower’s sight. “It’s as beautiful as you are.” He says lowly and kisses him.

 

Sungwoon pushes at Daniel’s stomach when he feels the other’s tongue lick across his bottom lip. “Daniel,” He warns which only grants the Warrior permission to kiss him deeper. Sungwoon almost loses himself completely until a loud announcement is made.

 

“Show yourselves you two!”

 

And a spotlight starts searching the garden.

 

“Don’t you guys have an understanding of the word privacy?!” Daniel yells at the watch tower shaking his fist. “We’re dating now! If we want to do couple things you can’t stop us!”

 

An arrow flew into the bark of the tree behind them and Daniel stomped over to see what message the ridiculous Cloud Troops had to relay now.

 

_Watch us._

 

Sungwoon had to stop Daniel from climbing up the tower in rage like the barbarian he was by tightly securing his arms around his waist. “Babe, it’s not worth it! Don’t fight them! Focus on me!”

 

When the tree is to Sungwoon’s liking, filled with bells, garland, tinsel, ornaments, bows and candy canes, the fairy and the warrior sit on the stone wall and gaze at the fairy lights above them.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Sungwoon whispers, tenderly kissing Daniel’s cheek.

 

Daniel wraps his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders and kisses his forehead. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“You’ve been pretty naughty this year. I don’t think Santa is giving you any presents.” Sungwoon jokes showcasing his perfect white teeth.

 

“Hey! I brought harmony to heaven and hell. I deserve an award for being the nicest this year.”

 

Sungwoon hums and stares into Daniel’s face with an expression of thought. “So if you were the nice one, does that automatically make me the naughty one?”

 

The innocence of that question is so precious Daniel wants to protect Sungwoon from the world. Although he knows Sungwoon can handle everything on his own, he still makes a silent promise to himself to keep the fairy happy and safe for the rest of their lifetime.

 

“What would you say you were this year? Naughty or nice?” Daniel says, brushing Sungwoon’s blonde hair.

 

“Naughty. Since I met you.” Sungwoon whispers tilting his face to press a barely there kiss to his Warrior boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Hmm. I think I love that answer a little too much.” Daniel smiles. “Run away with me.”

 

Sungwoon laughs loudly breaking their intimate moment and squeezes Daniel’s thigh. “No. This is enough for me.”

 

Daniel leans his head on Sungwoon’s and happily sighs. “Me too.”

 


	22. Ugly Sweater

The CEO loved to decorate the office with Christmas things as soon as December 1st hit. Even if you didn’t know what day it was, you knew it was at least December when the boxes of holiday decor were pulled out of storage and placed at the center of the office floor.

 

“Daniel, the star is off center. Fix it.”

 

“Oh my god.” The CEO groaned. “I come here to escape my parents questioning me about getting a wife but I still have to deal with a work wife? Sungwoon hyung, please.” He complained all the while doing as his secretary said.

 

Sungwoon gave his approval of the positioning of the tree topper and collected his paperwork. “First of all, _husband_. Second of all, this place would go to shit without me. Third of all, I would never marry you.”

 

Daniel followed him into the equally as decorated copy room. “Really? You would never?” The childish CEO smirked.

 

Sungwoon ignored his cries for attention as always and leaned against the fax machine. Daniel placed his hand on the wall behind Sungwoon and towered over him.

 

“You really would never?”

 

Sungwoon looked up at his face that was so close to his and would have been uncomfortable if he weren’t used to it. “I’m the brains of this place.”

 

“And the beauty.”

 

Silence echoed around the room as they stared at each other.

 

Sungwoon raised an eyebrow at him. “Thanks for noticing.” Daniel chuckled loudly after his secretary who left the small room after adjusting the blue garland above the door entrance. “Don’t you have paperwork you should be sending me?”

 

“Yes.” Daniel replied. “Like a paper with my name and phone number on it.”

 

“I don’t need your business card.” Sungwoon called over his shoulder. “I designed them.”

 

Sungwoon was unsure when this flirtatious banter began between CEO Kang and himself. It was the textbook office romance except without the real romance part. Daniel loved to tease Sungwoon and play little pranks on him like he was an elementary school student but when it came down to business they were a pretty well oiled machine. Sungwoon had been hired over a year and a half ago and he really felt like he served a grand purpose there. To help the childish idiot who ran the entire company.

 

There were days when Sungwoon was positive that the CEO harbored a crush on him. If it was raining and Daniel knew Sungwoon didn’t have an umbrella, he would give him his or at least hold his jacket over the top of their heads as they ran to their cars.

 

Daniel may be annoying sometimes but deep down he was really sweet. The holidays brought that trait out in him even more. Leaving candy canes on Sungwoon’s desk with sticky notes that counted down to Christmas. It never failed to make Sungwoon smile every morning.

 

Until one particular morning when there wasn’t a note. Sungwoon was in an oddly jolly mood so he went to Daniel’s office intending to ask where his note was but he overheard some voices so he stopped himself before entering.

 

“What’s up with you and Sungwoon hyung? You guys are like husband and husband.”

 

Sungwoon perked up at the mention of his name and strained his ears to listen.

 

“Yeah. You guys act like a couple. Do you really like him?”

 

“No!” Daniel chuckled. “I don’t like him. I’m just joking around with him.”

 

The round of jokes and laughter after that soured Sungwoon’s mood. He was honestly hurt but he wasn’t going to let it show so he went back to his desk and threw himself into his paperwork.

 

After that day, whenever Daniel flirted with him Sungwoon didn’t give a reaction. At first Daniel just thought he was having a bad day and wasn’t in the mood to joke but eventually he realized his secretary was flat out ignoring him.

 

“Hey! I’m getting coffee.” Daniel bounced up to Sungwoon’s desk with a noisy necklace made of bells. “Do you want to come with? I need an extra pair of hands to carry it for me.” He snickered but Sungwoon shuffled some papers on his desk and stood.

 

“I don’t have time. Someone else can do it probably.”

 

Daniel pouted. “But I want you to do it.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Sungwoon said under his breath as he walked away.

 

Holiday music played softly throughout the office as Daniel liked to fully delve into the Christmas spirit.

 

“Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Show me baby that you love me so. Oh, oh.” Daniel sang entering the copy room with a ball of mistletoe in his grasp. He repeated the line to his secretary, singing the lyrics right into his ear.

 

“Can you stop?” Sungwoon pushed him harshly and Daniel was shocked. The secretary snatched his papers from the machine and stalked to his desk.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, can I speak to you in my office, please?”

 

Sungwoon absorbed his irritation and closed out his computer. “Sure.”

 

“Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you in anyway?” Daniel questioned as soon as the door was closed.

 

Sungwoon crossed his arms. “I’d like to keep this professional between us, Daniel. I’m going to lunch.”

 

“Wait!” Daniel called desperately. “What did I do? I’m going crazy trying to figure out why you won’t speak to me!”

 

Sungwoon’s stoic face was starting to crack. “Nothing. You didn’t do anything.”

 

“Hyung, just tell me! It’s killing me.”

 

The secretary shook his head more to himself than to Daniel and headed for the door. “I just don’t want to _joke around with you_ anymore is all.”

 

Instantly Daniel knew what he was talking about and he filled with frustration. Sungwoon must have overheard what he said to Seongwoo and Jaehwan and it twisted his insides to see how obviously hurt his secretary was.

 

Daniel followed after Sungwoon as the older male moved to the elevators, ignoring his pleas.

 

“Hyung, I lied! I didn’t mean what I said. I just didn’t want the guys to keep teasing me.”

 

Sungwoon stepped into the empty elevator and hit the ground level button. Daniel’s hands were gripping the sides of the doors so Sungwoon reached out to pry them away.

 

“It’s fine.” He said, hitting the close button. “It wouldn’t have worked out anyway.”

 

The elevator door closed as Daniel stood on the other side heart aching at that response. “Why not?” He asked quietly but Sungwoon was already gone.

 

 

On Sungwoon’s desk the next day was the note he had gotten so used to seeing except this time it was a yellow sticky note with a blue candy cane attached that said “I’m sorry.” Sungwoon tossed the candy cane into the draw of his desk and went to find some coffee.

 

During their weekly meeting, Sungwoon could feel Daniel’s lingering stare as everyone listened to their marketing director. Sungwoon met his gaze once and it was a mistake. If it was possible, Daniel’s puppy dog eyes became even sadder.

 

“Before we end this meeting I just want to remind everyone that our annual office party is tonight. Bring your best ugly sweater and-” 

 

“Alcohol!”

 

“Meeting adjourned.”

 

Sungwoon fled the room without letting Daniel get a word in edgewise.

 

 

The Christmas party was in full swing by the time Sungwoon arrived decked in his pretty cute ugly sweater.

 

“Hey! That’s no fair! Your ugly sweater isn’t ugly!” Jaehwan yelled with a point of his finger. He staggered and Sungwoon eyed the red cup in his hand.

 

“How is he already gone?” Sungwoon asked Jisung, pointing to his head.

 

“Bad day at work. Computer crashed.” Jisung explained, steering Sungwoon towards the refreshments table. “Have a drink. You look stressed.”

 

Sungwoon let Woojin the computer tech mix some rum into his eggnog. There was a slip of the hand with the rum bottle so Sungwoon drank it very slowly. He was distanced from the CEO but upon inspection of the room Sungwoon didn’t see him and wondered where the taller male was.

 

“He’s in his office.”

 

The voice belonged to their intern Jinyoung. Jinyoung was quiet but very observant.

 

“I overheard your argument that day. Sorry.” He raised his can of Orange soda. “He’s sulking in there.”

 

Sungwoon followed Jinyoung’s pointed finger and with tense shoulders dragged his feet to Daniel’s office. He knocked loudly on the door to be heard through the annoying Christmas music and was granted entrance.

 

“Who is it? Oh.”

 

Sungwoon stayed by the door, nursing his rum filled eggnog. Daniel’s ugly sweater was truly ugly. Printed with various realistic looking cat heads. “Why are you in here?”

 

Daniel averted his gaze to the ground. “I’m not really in a festive mood.”

 

“Christmas is your favorite holiday though.”

 

Daniel just looked at him. “I’m sorry I made things awkward for us. I ruined everything. Hyung, I really like you. Always have. For you to hear me say what I said the other day was just...” His shoulders slouched defeated.

 

“Bad timing.” Sungwoon said meeting Daniel’s gaze again.

 

“Hyung, I’m-”

 

Sungwoon waved his free hand. “Stop apologizing. It’s okay. For the most part I’m over it already. Let’s enjoy the party.” He turned towards the door but Daniel was quick to catch him before he walked out.

 

“No. Don’t be over it. Don’t be over me. Give me a chance.”

 

Sungwoon leaned away because since when did being in close proximity with Daniel make him this nervous. “I don’t know, Daniel.”

 

The truth was that he did know but he was afraid to admit it. The reason he had concealed his crush all this time.

 

“You don’t know what? Me? Yeah but you know us.”

 

Sungwoon’s hesitant roaming eyes peeked up to Daniel’s earnest face and he just didn’t want to deal with it. He removed his hand from the CEO’s and opened the door to a sprig of mistletoe hanging above his head courtesy of Seongwoo.

 

“Ohhhh! Look who’s underneath the kissletoe now!” Seongwoo announced idiotically.

 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Most of the drunken coworkers cheered on.

 

Sungwoon shook his head vigorously. “No no. We’re not doing it.” Everyone booed loudly. “Yeah, boo me. We’re not-” 

 

In an instant, Sungwoon’s back was pressed against the doorframe and Daniel’s large hands were wrapped around his face. Sungwoon’s breath hitched. Daniel said nothing but his gaze asked for permission. When Sungwoon didn’t push away, only bit his bottom lip, Daniel leaned in.

 

Daniel’s breath was minty like all the candy canes he liked to eat. Their kiss was as sweet as the sugar cookies Sungwoon loved, and he couldn’t get enough.

 

Ignoring the catcalls and ruckus in the background, Daniel smiled, thumbing at Sungwoon’s cheeks. “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Sungwoon’s heart was happily thumping around in his chest. “Depends,” He said and Daniel wrinkled his nose.

 

“On what?”

 

“Do I have to plan it?”

 

Daniel merrily laughed and kissed his secretary once more. “No,” He said. “This one is all on me.”

 


	23. Elf

There was only one thing that Sungwoon and Daniel had in common.

 

 Their love for Minhyun.

 

Minhyun was every person’s dream man. The visuals were incredible. Tall height, muscular toned body, handsome fox like face, charming fashion. Not only was he a sight for sore eyes but he was intelligent, a reader, a man of wisdom at his young age. He was gentle but simultaneously dominant. He was a starburst: a juicy contradiction.

 

At the start of December, Sungwoon, Daniel and Minhyun had found employment at the mall. It was easy to find a seasonal job but they didn’t just have any job. They were Santa and his elves!

 

At the photo center in the middle of the mall. Literally. Minhyun was chosen as Santa and Sungwoon and Daniel as the elves by his side.

 

“Costume fits you well, hyung. You didn’t even have to try hard. You look like an elf every day of the year.”

 

“You disrespectful piece of shit.”

 

“Smile, guys, here come the kids! Ho Ho Ho!”

 

Sungwoon glared venomously at Daniel who continued to snicker as Minhyun situated the twin siblings on his lap.

 

“Here kids. A gift from Santa’s favorite elf!” Daniel pulled out the generic stuffed animals they gave to every kid with a big smile. Minhyun grinned up at him and because Sungwoon couldn’t lose he hopped in front of the kids stealing their attention from Daniel and started dancing. The brother and sister giggled at him and accepted his toys instead.

 

“Now everyone smile for the camera!”

 

Sungwoon waved goodbye to the siblings after the photo was processed. “Another successful photo thanks to Minhyun and I.” He bragged.

 

“You’re funny with kids, hyung. You’ll make a good dad.” Minhyun smiled through his thick white beard and Sungwoon swooned.

 

“Alright, move it along, Dwarfy. This isn’t about you. It’s about the beautiful children of the mall.” Daniel commented snidely resting a hand on Santa’s broad shoulder.

 

Their bickering went on all month long. It was a typical petty male fight over a man’s heart and neither were going to lose.

 

-

 

 

 

“Minhyun hyung, I bought you this coffee. I was at the coffee shop and thought of you.” Daniel said bashfully handing Minhyun the steaming cup.

 

“Thank you, Daniel. That was so kind of you.”

 

Sungwoon showed up 5 minutes later with nearly the same introduction only the result was different.

 

“Aw, thank you hyung but Daniel bought me a coffee already. Next time, yeah?”

 

-

 

“Minhyun, let’s get dinner after this. Are you free?”

 

“Sure! Let me get out of this fat suit and we can go.”

 

Sungwoon smiled to himself and leaned against the table.

 

“Do you think I’m going to let you take Minhyun hyung on a date?”

 

Sungwoon’s shoulder collided with Daniel’s jaw. “Stop whispering in my ear, you freak!”

 

“I’m coming with you guys!” Daniel yelled, cradling his face.

 

“Like Hell you are!”

 

“Is there a problem, guys?”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel pivoted away from each other at the sound of their beloved’s voice. Trailing behind Minhyun was their photographer Seongwoo.

 

“No. Nope!”

 

“No problem at all.”

 

“Okay good.” Minhyun grinned. He turned to the photographer and gripped his neck gently. “I’ll see you after dinner?”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel shot each other bewildered looks.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be home.”

 

It was then that Sungwoon and Daniel’s worlds came crashing down.

 

Minhyun leaned over and pecked ( _pecked!_ ) the photographer’s lips and then squeezed his hand as he walked away.

 

“Ready?” Minhyun asked as Sungwoon and Daniel gawked at him.

 

Dinner was quieter than usual. Less bickering, more eating. Without it being said, both elves felt like the biggest idiots. How could they not see the signs?! Santa and the photographer always came and left together. How easily Minhyun smiled at Seongwoo.

 

Pause.

 

The hickey that was on Seongwoo’s neck last Friday that Daniel and Sungwoon had taken turns teasing him about.

 

Both guys groaned aloud as if they both came to the same conclusion at the same time.

 

“What’s up with you two? You haven’t said a mean thing to one another and it’s been half an hour.”

 

“You’re dating Seongwoo the photographer?” Daniel asked dejectedly.

 

Minhyun snorted. “Uh. Yes I am dating Seongwoo the photographer.”

 

“Since when?” Sungwoon added, feeling his heart fall to his butt.

 

Minhyun wiped his mouth with a napkin and set it on the table. “Since last Christmas.”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel’s jaws both dropped as they looked at each other. This was unbelievable.

 

After that dream shattering dinner at the food court, Sungwoon and Daniel waved Minhyun goodbye. It felt more of an eternal goodbye instead of a “see you tomorrow.” What were their empty souls supposed to do now that the object of their affections was a taken man?

 

Feeling defeated but finding company in each other’s misery, they walked the mall like zombies.

 

“How could he lead us on like that?”

 

“I know right? What a jerk.”

 

“Maybe I’ll call out sick tomorrow.”

 

“You read my mind.”

 

Sungwoon pouted his lips and kicked at the ground not realizing that the floors were being waxed in that area. He completely lost balance, latching onto Daniel’s forearm and dragging him down with him.

 

Daniel landed halfway on top of Sungwoon with their upper bodies closely together. Like a bad cliché, they opened their eyes and met each other’s stunned gazes. They couldn’t deny the electrically charged energy between them even when Daniel moved away and Sungwoon sat up.

 

“Why did you grab me?”

 

“Why did you fall on top of me?”

 

They tried to glare at each other but it was too charged with something that wasn’t hatred for them to maintain eye contact.

 

Awkwardly sitting on the floor with Christmas music playing around them, Sungwoon called out to the big elf.

 

“Hey. Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

It was so out of character but without Minhyun clouding their vision and heart they were able to finally see each other. And what they saw maybe wasn’t too bad.

 

Daniel scratched his neck. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The silence consumed them once more.

 

“Popcorn is on you.”

 

“What? No it’s not! Buy your own!”

 

There were _two_ things that Sungwoon and Daniel had in common now. Their broken hearts, courtesy of one Hwang Minhyun, and this curious fondness of each other that promised more.

 


	24. Merry

**_September_ **

 

 

Daniel paced around his hotel room contemplating whether he should text him and ask him if he’s back yet or if that would be too clingy. He sat at the edge of the bed with his phone in his hands and just stared at it. Shaking his head, he threw himself onto the bed with a deep sigh.

 

He shouldn’t be jealous but he was and he felt silly because Kai and Taemin were Sungwoon’s best friends. They were there before Daniel was but the younger still got pouty when he was unintentionally thrown to the side. Through it all, Daniel understood. It was not often they got to see their friends, especially in another country across the world. Music Bank Berlin had given Sungwoon that opportunity and Daniel didn’t want to ruin that for him.

 

So, Daniel put himself in Sungwoon’s shoes which actually worked to calm his mind. For a while at least. He jumped in the shower, threw on his pajamas and set up the desk area to turn on V-Live and chat with fans until Sungwoon got back to him.

 

If Daniel accidentally professed his love for the main vocalist it was just because it slipped out as he read a comment. He saw he wasn’t the only one that paired himself with Sungwoon and that made him a little giddy.

 

His kakao text tone sounded as he was recommending movies to his fans and he eagerly clicked on the message, hurriedly finishing his sentence to answer the text from the person he’d been waiting all night for.

 

It was a simple “ _Niel-ah_ ” that had Daniel suddenly ending the V-Live with a promise to do another one soon. He clicked the call button even before the live video was officially over and propped the phone to his ear.

 

“ _Hey.”_

 

Daniel smiled and pressed his fist into his cheek dreamily. “Hey.”

 

_“You still doing that V-Live?”_

 

Daniel shook his head as if Sungwoon could see. “No, I just finished. Are you back?”

 

“ _Yeah. Just got back.”_ Sungwoon sighed but Daniel could tell he was in a good mood. “ _I’m exhausted. Today was too great honestly.”_

Daniel perked up. “Yeah? I’m glad.” He smiled softly. “You wanna tell me about it? I’ll come by.”

 

“ _Nah, it’s okay. Tomorrow. I’m seriously about to fall asleep right now.”_ Sungwoon answered, crushing Daniel’s hopes.

 

He whined, dropping his head to the table. “I wanted to see you…”

 

Daniel heard Sungwoon’s smile through the phone. “ _Tomorrow I’ll spend the whole plane ride with you.”_ He bargained.

 

“Hmm, I guess. You’re just gonna use me as a pillow.” Daniel said and closed his eyes, letting his phone sit on the side of his face.

 

Sungwoon chuckled. “ _No! We can cuddle._ ”

 

“I’m holding you to that! 12:37AM. Sungwoon hyung said we’ll cuddle.”

 

Sungwoon’s melodic laughter pierced Daniel’s ears. _“Okay. Hold me to it then, Niel-ah. See you tomorrow.”_

Daniel hummed. “Goodnight!”

 

_“Goodnight.”_

 

The flight back to Korea consisted more of secret handholding beneath the blanket they shared and Daniel using Sungwoon as a pillow, hugging him like a teddy bear and resting his head on the elder’s. It was an image captured on Daehwi’s phone as he passed by to use the bathroom.

**_November_ **

****

 

Sungwoon’s knee bounced endlessly as he watched two of his best friends read through a few pointless articles that had come out that week regarding himself.

 

Jongin cast him a weary glance and cleared his throat. “So you wanna tell us who’s this guy you’re having dating rumors with?”

 

“The guy who likes to back-hug you all the time and use your shoulders as an arm rest apparently?” Taemin added, flipping his phone towards Sungwoon and scrolling through a compilation of pictures of him and Daniel.

 

Sungwoon eyed the photos and gifs emotionlessly.

 

“Sungwoon, we’re waiting.”

 

Both taller men folded their hands on the table patiently waiting for an answer. Sungwoon felt like he was at dinner with his parents. He picked up his coffee cup and averted his gaze.

 

“You know who he is. Everyone does.”

 

Jongin turned to Taemin scandalously. “Ooh, now he’s bragging.”

 

Sungwoon cut his eyes at them. “Shut up.”

 

“Are you gonna formally introduce us?” Taemin asked and nudged Sungwoon’s foot under the table.

 

“We want to meet your boyfriend.”

 

Sungwoon shook his head and adjusted the hood covering his face. “He’s not really my boyfriend.”

 

“Son, you’re not dating this fellow?” Jongin joked with genuine concern expressed in his eyebrows.

 

Sungwoon chuckled. “Don’t call me son.”

 

“It seems he’s pretty smitten with you.” Taemin said, eyes dropping down to the evidence on his phone.

 

“And you with him...” Jongin agreed.

 

“It’s- its not like that.” Sungwoon hated that he stuttered when he was nervous. It was a tell tale sign.

 

“Then what’s it like? You just sleep around with the nation’s number one boy for shits and giggles?”

 

Jongin choked on his coffee and Sungwoon handed him some napkins to clean off the table.

 

“I guess we’re seeing each other. It’s not really casual. Kinda serious? I don’t know. I’m not stressing it so neither should you guys.” Sungwoon concluded. It was his business to handle.

 

“As long as he makes you happy, Sungwoon. That’s all we want. Does he make you happy?” Taemin asked sincerely.

 

As Sungwoon glanced down at the table, a string of memories flashed by. Daniel laughing at him, Daniel eating with him, Daniel hugging him like there was no one else but the two of them in the world.

 

Yeah. He was happy.

 

 

**_December_ **

****

****

Daniel knew that Sungwoon hated being picked up especially bridal style but it was his birthday and they just won the last award of the night so he thought what the hell. He was in a ridiculously good mood and he wanted to shower Sungwoon with it.

 

The difference between MAMA Korea and MAMA Japan was the difference in emotion. The first night of MAMA, Daniel clinged to Sungwoon with no regards towards who was watching. The second night, Daniel was warned not too be so friendly with Sungwoon and perhaps spend some time with the other members. He acquiesced but then had to watch Sungwoon smile at his friends from Monsta X and that made Daniel jealous again. He made Woojin switch hotel rooms with him so he could spend some quality time memorizing the taste of Sungwoon’s lips. MAMA Hong Kong was more or less the same until Daniel broke the company’s rule and caught up with Sungwoon at the end, throwing an arm around him as they walked the stage.

 

That night, as half the members explored the city, Daniel and Sungwoon went swimming with Jisung and Jinyoung in the luxury pool in their hotel. When they had exhausted themselves, they retired to their room for showers and a change of clothes.

 

Sungwoon emerged from the bathroom last and crawled next to Daniel who was scrolling through his phone on his bed. He buried himself beneath the thick hotel sheets and missed the small smile that grew on Daniel’s face at having the elder come to his bed instead of his own across the room. They settled on a Hong Kong drama playing on tv and interpreted the story line in their own entertaining way.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel broke the comfortable silence.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you talk about me when you’re with your friends?”

 

Sungwoon paused his mental translations to glance at the man next to him. “Not really. Only if they ask. Why, do you?”

 

Daniel checked Sungwoon through his peripheral and nodded, biting his lip.

 

“What do you tell them?” Sungwoon asked, curiosity blooming.

 

“Just… normal stuff. That I really like you.” He looked at Sungwoon as he said that.

 

Sungwoon read the honesty in his eyes and returned it. “I like you too.”

 

“Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel began, pushing through the cloudiness in his mind as to whether he should say these next words. “I want to meet your friends.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Daniel turned slightly hesitant after Sungwoon’s easy agreement. “Not as a Wanna One member though. I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend. Ha Sungwoon’s boyfriend Kang Daniel.”

 

Sungwoon was flustered but disguised it. Daniel was looking at him so solemnly, almost innocently that Sungwoon couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no.

 

“Okay.” He said again. “Is there any particular reason why…?”

 

“I just feel… a little silly is all. I can’t really say anything when you’re with your friends and what exactly do I call you when I’m explaining to my own friends. And I get a little jealous, you know.” Daniel peeked at Sungwoon who grinned at him. “Even though I know you’re with me. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

 

Sungwoon’s ears were burning. “Jongin and Taemin hyung asked about us a few times.”

 

“Really?”

 

Sungwoon nodded. “They said they wanted to meet my boyfriend.” Daniel pressed his hands to his cheeks to cover up the merry redness that spread there. “Now they can.”

 

 

**_New Years Eve_ **

****

****

When Gayo Daejejeon finished, they already were well into the new year. It was freeing as well as suffocating and Sungwoon and Daniel stuck even closer to one another for comfort.

 

Backstage, Daniel lingered around Sungwoon who was happily talking and joking around with his best friends. Yet another opportunity, as well as the last, for various members of Korea’s most popular boy groups to get together. It was great to see the genuine happiness shine on Sungwoon’s face as he was tossed around by Taemin and Jongin and cuddled by Jimin.

 

It was when Taemin’s eyes met Daniel’s that Daniel knew he had become the subject of their conversation. Turning a little shy, Daniel bowed and then turned away, pretending to read a poster on the wall right beside him.

 

“Daniel!”

 

Sungwoon held his arm out and motioned for him to go over to him. Once by his side, Sungwoon hooked his arm around Daniel’s bicep and smushed his cheek against Daniel’s shoulder. The gesture was enough to have the other guys howling and whistling in good natured but teasing fun.

 

The following night, because New Year’s Eve was spent together with the rest of the Wanna One members in the most emotionally draining way, Sungwoon received a call from Jongin inviting him out for a warm drink and a good talk with the rest of the guys. The invitation included Daniel who was reading on his bed in the dorm that was heartbreakingly empty.

 

“Hey.” Sungwoon approached, sticking his head into the room. “You busy?”

 

Daniel shook his head.

 

Sungwoon sat on the edge of the bed. “Let’s go out. Jongin invited us.”

 

“Us?” Daniel stretched as he sat up.

 

“Yeah.” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows playfully. “Hot chocolate and shit talking for the end of the holidays and start of the new year.”

 

Daniel hummed, looping his arms around Sungwoon’s neck and syncing their lips together. “Let’s go.” He said, removing himself from Sungwoon. “Before I keep you hostage in my bed forever.”

 

It wasn’t the most perfect happily ever after that Daniel would have wished for- their contract ending- but it was something and that something included Sungwoon and Daniel loved that.

 

 


	25. Christmas

When Sungwoon agreed to go home with Daniel for Christmas and pretend to be his fake boyfriend, Sungwoon had 10% hope. 

10% hope that the holiday would give Sungwoon enough time to make Daniel really fall for him. They were good friends, yeah, but after 2 years, Sungwoon wanted Daniel as more than a friend. He wanted Daniel as his man. Free to hug and kiss and death glare at anyone who even looked at him funny. 

Sungwoon’s hope rose to 20% when they walked into Daniel’s parents’ home holding hands and everyone greeted them with “oh my god” and “I knew it” and “you two are perfect for each other”. Daniel had sent him a nervous smile in the midst of being passed along to every family member. It was a good sign, surprising that they felt that way, but good, nonetheless. 

“Boys, I’m sorry but we’re down one chair.” Daniel’s mom explained to which Daniel nodded his head. 

“The wiggly chair finally gave out, huh?” 

“Yeah, my behind is still sore.” One of Daniel’s relatives answered. 

As Daniel’s mother slapped all sorts of food onto 2 plates and brought over the side dishes, Sungwoon turned to Daniel and gestured at the lone chair. 

“You sit. I’ll stand.” 

“Nonsense!” Daniel made himself comfortable in the seat and brought Sungwoon down onto his lap sideways. “Is this okay?” He whispered after settling his arms around the smaller’s hips. 

Sungwoon was on fire. 30%. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He grinned but only he knew how self-conscious he felt. 

“So how long have you guys been together?” Daniel’s aunt who was sitting next to them asked. 

Sungwoon glanced at Daniel and left the question for him to answer. “How long has it been now?”

“Umm.” Daniel looked directly into his eyes. “About 7 months since I realized how I felt.” 

40% hope at that admission that Sungwoon trusted meant what he thought it meant. His insides felt bubbly as he took a drink of water and tried not to focus on Daniel’s hand that was pressed against his stomach. It was awkward until they figured out how to eat without elbowing each other but luckily they did and it turned into a good laugh.

“Daniel hyung! Can you and your boyfriend play soccer with us?” Daniel’s ten year old cousin asked tossing the soccer ball into the air. 

Daniel grinned at Sungwoon. “I’ll have you know Sungwoon hyung is the Korean Messi.”

Sungwoon playfully slapped his arm with a hearty chuckle at his own old joke and followed the kids outside. It was an innocent, fun little game and also let Sungwoon show off his soccer skills. The only con was how cold it was which eventually led everyone inside with shivering shoulders and red noses.

“I’m so cold.” Sungwoon muttered to himself. Not thinking that anyone had heard him he was surprised when Daniel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. Seizing the moment, Sungwoon tucked his head into the crook of Daniel’s neck. 

“Better?” Daniel’s warm breath hit the shell of Sungwoon’s ear.

Sungwoon nuzzled his nose into the skin. 50%. “Yeah.”

His hopes rose to 60% when they moved to the couch so Daniel could catch up with his hyung and Sungwoon absentmindedly started playing with Daniel’s hand. After mere moments of fiddling around with the younger’s ring, Daniel’s larger hand intertwined with Sungwoon’s smaller hand and settled them into Sungwoon’s lap calmly. It was the most comforting feeling. So much so that Sungwoon enclosed his other hand around Daniel’s and rubbed circles into his knuckles as he spoke. 

A baby was passed to Sungwoon somewhere along the night and the little girl attached herself to him like he was her father. Daniel was utterly amused, putting his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulder and poking the baby’s cheek to make her smile. When the baby girl got fussy, Sungwoon stood her up, bouncing her up and down and playing peekaboo with her until she emitted beautiful little laughter that made everyone in the room smile. Daniel just gazed at Sungwoon while he had his attention on the baby. 

“I can feel you staring at me, you know. What is it?” 

“Nothing. It’s… nothing.” Daniel said pressing a kiss to Sungwoon’s cheek.

Turning to meet Daniel’s eyes, Sungwoon jumped to 80%. He’d never seen that look in his eyes before. He smiled and brought his attention back to the baby, leaving that much mystery between the two of them.

At 90%, the relatives were taking a huge family picture. Sungwoon had stepped to the side to stand in the shadows because although everyone knew him for a long time, he wasn’t really family. 

“What are you doing over there?” Daniel called to him. He extended his arm to him with pleading eyes. “Come here.” When Sungwoon began to shake his head, Daniel whined and flapped his hand. “Hyungggg!”

“Okay, okay.” Sungwoon surrendered. He’d only expected to stand next to Daniel but the younger pulled him into a tight back hug and dropped his chin right onto Sungwoon’s shoulder. 

“Everyone say cheese!”

\--

“I forgot how great your family is.” Sungwoon told Daniel as he picked up the holiday themed trash from the table when the evening was over.

Daniel nodded thoughtfully from the sink. “Aren’t they? Usually for Christmas families get into arguments but it’s pretty lucky that we all get along.”

Sungwoon hummed. “They really believed our act too. We must be good actors.” He said with a light chuckle. Daniel’s delayed laughter was dually noted and it gave Sungwoon incentive to muster up some courage and confess his feelings right then and there.

“Daniel,” Sungwoon rounded the table, leaving the garbage bag on the floor and gripped Daniel’s forearm. “How do you feel about me? Because I,” Sungwoon’s gaze wavered and he took a deep breath. “I really like you. I’m sensing you might feel the same but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t know.” Sungwoon averted his gaze to the floor and released his hold on Daniel’s arm. “Do you feel the same?”

“Hyung, I have to be honest with you.” Daniel said, and Sungwoon’s hope took a nosedive. “I used you.” 

“Um okay. I’ll see myself out.” Sungwoon gulped miserably and took a step away. 

“Let me finish!” Sungwoon jolted at the younger’s sudden loud voice and faced him again. “I didn’t need you to be my fake boyfriend tonight. I just wanted you to come with me.”

“Why didn’t you just ask? I would have said yes.”

“But then I wouldn’t have been able to hold your hand. Or hug you.” Sungwoon moved closer until their toes were touching. 

“So the way you were acting all night. Real or not real?”

“Real.”

The corners of Sungwoon’s lips threatened to pull up. “Your feelings for me. Real or not real?”

Daniel’s eyes danced with amusement. “100% real.”

Sungwoon’s hope reached peak capacity as a beautiful smile spread across Daniel’s features. 

“Merry Christmas, hyung.” Daniel whispered, tracing Sungwoon’s jaw as the elder pressed their lips together. 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
